Fairy Tail: Extend
by Shadowchaos1010
Summary: It's the year X851, 60 years after the 'Golden Age' of Fairy Tail. A young traveler by the name of Alana Hart meets a mage from this well known guild, and her life changes forever. Follow her as she grows from a Fresh Fairy to one of the guild's finest. New friends, experiences and dangers await both readers and Alana.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had for a possibly interesting fic. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1: Hargeon Town; Fateful Encounter**

It was a bright Monday morning in Fiore; the sun shining, birds singing, and stray leaves blowing gently in the wind.

A monorail sped towards the port town of Hargeon along a track built above the ocean. Out of all the passengers aboard the train, one stood out among the rest. It was a young woman playing with a golden key with the astrological sign of Virgo on the handle. She wore dark blue jeans and a white tank top with a pink jacket over it. Her long blonde hair was neat and straight, lying behind her on the seat.

"We're almost there, Virgo," She looked out the window and let out a small gasp as she saw the Hargeon Lighthouse come into view. "There it is, Hargeon! Just a little further…!" Next to her sat a pink purse, and out of it, she took a cell phone. "Let's see here… It's 2:00 P.M." As she put it back, she said, "I think I'll spend the day in town, and set out first thing tomorrow."

Her hand brushed a photo, and she smiled slightly. She took it out and in it were a group of four people; two adults and two children. The adults were members of the legendary guild, Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. In it with them were two blonde children, a boy and a girl. The young woman put it down, and repeated something she was once told. "Mom said, that the one who named me was grandma… She's the that gave me the name Alana."

Down in the town, a young man and a large anthropomorphic lizard walked alongside him in the streets.

The lizard possessed typical scaly skin, but his was purple and he had small red spikes on the front of his legs and tail. He had two small horns protruding on the top of his head. His arms were typical size, falling a bit past his waist, ending in sharpened claws. His jade green reptilian eyes were focused on the road ahead.

As for the young man, he wore a pair or pristine white pants, with blue stripes running down the side ending in blue accents. He wore a black tank top, and over it was a white coat. Like the pants, it also had blue stripes running down the arms. They originated at a larger stripe on the back, and ended in blue accents at the wrists. On his left hip rested a sword scabbard. His companion black and yellow spaulders and greaves.

"Don, remind me, what's our mission?" The young man asked. The lizard stopped his sightseeing to answer his friend, "There's reports of a man impersonating an Oracle. We're to silence him. I'm surprised you forgot, Calem."

As the information became evident, Calem stopped in his tracks and looked around the town, "This town is pretty large. I doubt it'll be easy."

Don stopped as well, "Just be lucky we're not searching in Magnolia. It is larger after all."

"I know that!" He replied. "If he's impersonating an Oracle though, he should be easy to spot…" He began scanning the area. "Just look for a crowd…" As he finished his sentence, he noticed a pair of girls excitingly run down a road. "That's weird, where are they rushing to? Don let's go!" He then began running in the same direction of the girls.

"Aye!" Don said as he followed Calem.

In another part of town Alana walked through the roads of Hargeon, browsing various shops. On the way to another shop, she passed a large board which had a map of the town. She stopped in front of it and peered over it.

"Let's see… Oh, there's a zoo! I think I'll go there! Or…" She ran her finger across the map until it was over a magic shop, "That might be a good place to go, too."

"Did you hear? Fairy Tail's Oracle is in town!" Her attention was immediately caught by a girl and a boy. The girl seemed very excited, but her friend seemed calm.

"Y'know, I never understood why Oracles were so important in the first place." Said the young man, giving his friend a look that seemed to tell her that he didn't care.

Alana approached the two, in attempt to offer some information, "The Oracles were ancient war heroes. They were extremely powerful wizards who help save Fiore despite being only being about six strong."

This caused the boy's eyes to widen, "Whoa really?! That's awesome!"

Alana nodded, "There might've been more, but only six have ever been recorded in the history books. This is a big deal because Fairy Tail's Oracle is yet to appear on camera."

The girl smiled happily at Alana, "Yeah, this is a big deal because he came here to reveal himself! And thanks for giving him a refresher." She grabbed him hand and began running.

Alana reached out for them, but they were already on their way, so instead she simply began following them.

The two Alana followed, and the girls Calem and Don followed led them all to the same place. It was a large open space near the docks. There was a large crowd, but they were spaced apart enough to allow others the ability to see what was so impressive.

It was a man with jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore very casual attire, including black pants with a chain, a white t-shirt and a black jean jacket. He wore an earring that looked like the Fairy Tail guild mark on his right ear, and the mark itself on his left hand, "Hello, everyone! It's an honor to be here!"

"The hell is with this guy? I've never seen him around the guild hall." Calem noted, arms crossed. Alana glanced over in the direction of that comment, but quickly turned back when Don locked eyes with her for a moment.

"My name is Jade Evergreen!" Announced the center of attention, "The legendary Fairy Tail Oracle you all wished to meet!"

The crowd let out loud cheers, save for three. "Odd. An Oracle is taught to be humble and to lay low, only revealing themselves in times of need. Or at least in the stories I've been told." Alana said to herself. She then glanced back at Calem and Don, who appeared to be irritated with Evergreen.

"Now, I'm sure you're curious for my reason here?" asked Jade. A large amount of 'yes' erupted from the crowd, "You know of the One-Day Tournament tomorrow, correct? That is my reason. I'd love to have you all attend and support me. Now, I must go and prepare."

"Wait!" A girl ran out of the crowd, and held out a piece of paper. "I'd like your autograph, please!" He laughed and took it. He then pulled a pen out of his pocket and went to work. "Everyone who wants an autograph, come!" The crowd rushed to him, all yelling.

"Such bull…" Calem turned from the crowd and began heading back to town.

Don stopped him however. "Wait! Look. She was watching us earlier."

At that time, Alana was looking at them again and began to panic when they began approaching her. She did her best to stay calm, and began whistling.

"You really think you're fooling us?" Calem asked.

She stopped and nervously looked at them. "Oh, hello! Um… do you not like him?"

Don stepped in front of him, "I apologize for him. He doesn't like liars such as him."

"So you think he was lying too?! I mean, he seems way too comfortable with flaunting his status like this!" Alana retorted.

Calem looked straight at her, "Exactly! The lengths people will go to for attention. Come on, let's go to the inn. We can continue our talk there." He looked at Alana, then Don. "What's up with you?" He then turned to her. "It may seem a bit creepy, but I swear on my parent's graves that you'll be fine with us."

In response to this, Alana crossed her arms, and glowered at him. "You say that, but-"

Before she could finish her objection, Don interrupted. "Calem is very protective of women. If they are friends or strangers. I'm sure he'd rather die than bring any harm to you."

Alana, still suspicious of the two, looked at him asking, "Is he telling the truth? Or do you have some kind of ulterior motive?"

"What types of motives would I have? I've got enough to deal with already." Calem shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from her. "If you don't believe us, you don't need to come with us." Alana lowered her guard a tad and took a step closer to him.

"I'm sorry, but you can understand my worry, right?"

He chuckled as he turned back to her, "Of course I can. I think that this might have been a better way to start things." He held out his hand. "I'm Calem Mercer."

She hesitated for a moment and shook it. "I-I'm Alana Hart. It's nice to meet you."

Don came over to the two and waved, "It's a pleasure, Alana. I'm Donald, or Don for short."

She smiled at him, them at Calem. "Good, now I know you're names. But, you-"

Calem held up a hand, a smile on his face. " 'You'd better not try anything', I know. You have my word."

Once in a room, Alana and Don sat on the beds, watching as Calem paced back and forth. "He's pulling it quite nicely. He has a guild mark and a Fairy Tail earring."

"He even had an Oracle Charm," Don pointed out.

Calem noticed the quizzical look on Alana's face, "An Oracle Charm is a special charm only Oracles can have. At least the real ones anyway." He reached in his shirt and pulled out a small light blue sword attached to a fine string. "They're unique because of how rare the metal they're made of is, but the knock offs are just painted."

"Why do you have one? Is it a replica?"

Calem shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment, "Are you good at keeping secrets?"

"I am." Alana told him.

He sighed, "Too late to turn back now I assume." He nodded and extended a large pair of black wings from his back, "The second identification factor of an Oracle, and the more binding one, is our Aera Magic."

Alana was taken aback and gazed longingly at them, "Wow… so you're the Oracle everyone is excited for?"

"Yeah, but he never intended to reveal anything," Don told her.

"How do you plan on dealing with Evergreen?"

"Enter the Tournament, hope he lasts long enough to fight me, and then beat the crap outta him. Not that hard."

Alana giggled and laid down. "Makes sense then. With all the stories about how strong Oracles are, him losing will probably make people think he was lying."

Don flopped down on his bed. "I bet he's letting his group of fans watch him train. Trying to trick them even more."

Calem sat down next to her. "Tell me, why are you here, Alana?"

She began twiddling her thumbs. "Well, I was heading to Magnolia so I could join Fairy Tail."

A large smile sprawled across the young wizard's face. "Oh, so you wanna join the Fairy Tail family?" Alana nodded, and reached into her bag, pulling out Virgo's key and the picture. "A celestial gate key? Where'd you get it?"

Alana held the pictures towards Calem. "It's a keepsake from my mother, who got it from her mother."

Taking the picture, Calem said, "Well, who's your grandmother th-" He stopped as he saw Lucy and Natsu in the picture. "W-woah!" He looked up at her. "If you have this… are you…"

Alana smiled at him. "Lucy and Natsu's granddaughter? Yes, I am."

Don flipped over and sat up. "Another one it seems."

"Another one?" Alana asked him.

"Yes, several of today's guild members are related to those from the 'golden age of Fairy Tail'." Don answered.

"That's interesting. Calem shouldn't you train a bit too?" He looked outside, then to her.

"What time is it?"

"It hasn't been too long since I got here, and that was like 2:00 P.M or so."

He walked to the door, and stopped, glancing back at her. "Coming along?" She and Don got up, and followed him out the door.

* * *

The next day, a large crowd was gathered inside of a local arena. It was used mostly for sports, but was used today for the tournament. In the middle of the field was a hole, and a noise could be heard.

Soon, an announcer appeared from the hole, having ridden a platform. He looked to the crowd and held up a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen! I welcome you to Hargeon Town's special One-Day Tournament! Now, we have a fairly large group of willing competitors and let's hope they give it their all, and have a good time! Us as well!" He pointed to the announcer's booth near the north end of the arena. "I'll be up in the announcer's box overwatching the matches!" He went under once more, and after a short wait, he was in the box, and two men walked out. One Jade, and the other a large warrior like man, clad in armor an axe on his back.

"So, you're this Oracle I've been talking about?"

Jade smirked. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you."

"For our first match, we have Fairy Tail Oracle, Jade Evergreen, and warrior Jude Connors!" The announcer enthusiastically exclaimed. "Let the battle begin!"

In the stands, Don sat. However, he was alone. "Alana's late… I hope that whatever she's doing, it'll be done by the time Calem gets to Jade."

Jude rushed at Jade, axe in hand. Jade sidestepped out of the way of the attack. "Redt Shower!" He held out his hand, and summoned a magic circle, many purple fireballs firing right at Jude due to their close proximity. The attack sent him flying, but he quickly got up.

"Why you…!" He began running again.

Jade sighed, and gave Jude a look of pity, "Poor soul. Might as well end it." He moved his arm in an arch like motion. "Prominence Whip!" He once again summoned a magic circle, and from it shot forward many beams of purple fire, all hitting Jude dead on. After they struck, all that remained was an unconscious fighter.

"And their you have it! Then again, having a wizard and an ordinary warrior fight probably wasn't the best idea..." Jade scoffed and exited the field, a pair of medics running on set and carrying Jude off.

After a myriad of matches the time for the finals had arrived. It had been quite a while; some of the fights being quick the others long and drawn out.

The moon was now high in the sky. "I'm… here…!" Don looked in the direction of the voice to find Alana running towards him, several bags in hand.

"When you get to Magnolia, you'll have to rent an apartment."

"I… know…" She told him in between pants.

"Yet you're spending you money now instead of saving it for rent?"

She put them down and turned to the field, ignoring him. "So, did I miss it?"

"No, you didn't," Don said, sighing. "The finals are about to begin. Our plan worked." After he said that, the two walked on stage.

"This is what you've been waiting for, folks! The finals! We have our special guest, Jade Evergreen! And his challenger, Calem Mercer, an adventurer! Will Mr. Evergreen win this match and most of spectators their bets? We'll just have to see! Let the battle begin!"

"Prominence Whip!" Jade's spell shot off at Calem, and when they collided, a large smoke cloud appeared. Jade smiled smugly, but it quickly faded when the smoke cleared, and Calem stood protected by a large purple sphere.

He lowered it and gave Jade a devious grin. "Surprised?"

Jade clenched his fist and glowered at Calem. "Why you… Dark Delete!" Jade fired off several spheres of darkness from his hands.

Calem took grip of his sword, and quickly drew it. "Aura Splicer!" He slashed at the air, creating a shockwave of darkness energy rushing at Jade.

In retaliation he spread his arms wide. "Prominence Typhoon!" From a large casting circle, a spiral of purple fire raged.

"Aura Splicer!" Once more he slashed at the air, this time the energy wave cutting through the fire. As it got closer to Jade, he jumped out of the way. "What's the matter, scared?"

Jade stood up, covered in sweat. "Not at all!"

Calem chuckled. "Oh really? Look at your hand. Your fake guild mark is coming off."

Jade looked at his hand, and his guild mark was greatly deformed, running down his hand as if it was paint. He gazed at it in terror. His attention turned to the crowd when he began to hear murmuring.

"It's not right to deceive people. Especially when it's about something like being an Oracle. Say a really strong monster got into town and past the guards? They'd turn to you. And what would happen then? Do you love your lie enough that you'd be willing to die for it?"

Jade looked at the ground. "No… I just… I was tired of being ignored… being left behind. My childhood friends all got big jobs and left me. I was thinking that if I did this, I could see them again."

"Look, there are other ways to get back together with them. Reach out to them. If they actually care about you, they'll respond. That and friendships don't last forever. Just make new friends."

Jade looked at him, a small smile on his face. "Thanks."

Calem nodded. "However, I can't just forgive you for trying to impersonate me. No hard feelings."

Jade ran towards him a ways. "I promise that from now on, I'll live an honest life, earning all I have, instead of simply... stealing it."He waved to Jade and turned around.

Calem gave him a thumbs up. "That's good. How about we end things here?"

"Huh? What're are you talking about?" Jade asked.

Calem turned around and began walking away. "The match, what else?"

Jade seemed confused as to why Calem would begin to leave after saying that.

"Dark Pledge: Shadow Revolver!" A pair small casting circles appeared next to him and began to spin, beams of dark energy rushing out towards Jade. Calem continued walking away, and let out a remorseful sigh at the sound of Jade's screams, "Learning life lessons can be a literal pain at times. Good luck setting your life straight."

As he exited, he was quickly bombarded by people, news anchors and fans alike.

"Why, hello there!" A certain anchor rushed in front of him. "Sir, I'm surprised! With the way you fought, and the speech you gave… are you the Oracle we were hearing about?"

Calem sighed and sheepishly smiled at the camera. "Well, of course. Who else would give a speech like that?"

The anchor nodded, and held the camera out to him one more time. "Well, to make sure-"

"Only Oracles are taught Pledge Magic. Explain how I could've used that spell if I was a phony." He tried to walk away, but to no avail.

"Your wings then! That is the irrefutable proof of one's rank as an Oracle!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Don and Alana, the former waving his hands. Don pointed it the direction of the town's entrance.

Calem nodded, then turned back to the cameras and fans. He began running and took off, his jet black wings sprouting from his back after he took off. He soared towards the entrance, just as Don indicated.

He snickered as he heard their exclamations. "Well, that's an interesting way to end my little trip. Unmasked a phony, recruited a new member that is related to Lucy and Natsu no less." He thought about the news anchor who just got his secret out of him, and rather easily. "And of course, everyone knows that I'm the Oracle they wanted to know." He sighed. "Well, who cares? I just can't wait to get home…" He began to descend down to his friends, and the beginning of his journey back home.

 **Alana Hart, granddaughter of famous Fairy Tail Wizards Lucy and Natsu, has journeyed far to Hargeon en route to Magnolia. In town, she met Calem Mercer, a member of the very guild she's traveling to. Will their encounter here lead to a long lived friendship?**

 **Special thanks to Rebma726 for helping me plan this fic out.**

 **Don's Appearance inspired by Bakugan** **Anchorsaur** **.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Anticipation

**Chapter 2: Anticipation**

Having left Hargeon, Calem drove a carriage towards Magnolia. Their vehicle was hooded, and Don poked his head out of the side to see the countryside as they went along. Various wildlife went about their daily lives, such as rabbits hopping along, deers resting at drinking holes, and birds in their nests. As the lizard stared at the scenery, Alana kept her eye on the road.

"Say, Calem. Why are we in a carriage and not a car? It would go a lot faster." She said.

"I know that." He told her. "I didn't bring any cash on this… vacation."

"Then how did you pay for the carriage? She asked.

When Calem didn't answer, Don pitched in. "He used my allowance!"

"Allowance?" Alana asked, giggling. "I didn't think you'd get an allowance. How come Calem hesitated when he said he didn't have money?"

"This isn't an actual job." Don said. "We just heard that some joker claiming to be an Oracle was going to be showing up in Hargeon. We rushed there as soon as we could."

"Oh, okay. Now that everyone knows who you are, isn't that going to be a problem?" Alana thought for a moment. "Or… it'll mean that you'll get a lot more work because of it! That could be good, right?"

Calem stayed silent for a short while. "In theory it is, but I'm not too sure. I have something to do right now."

"The original Oracles went on to teach Pledge Magic in case the world needed their aid." Alana began. "Does that have something to do with your preoccupation?"

"Everything!" Don chirped. "You see, Calem wants to make sure that all of the current generation oracles are in contact in case they are needed. Sadly, we still have four to find, and they could be anywhere."

"It's better than nothing, Don!" Calem replied. "When he's needed, Oliver can be a heck of a fighter."

"Oliver?" Asked Alana. "He's an oracle?"

"Special Case." Calem said. "Not an orphan. I barely remember the details to be honest. He doesn't seem to mind."

"That's interesting. I wonder how often an oracle hasn't been an orphan." Alana looked at the other two to see if they had ideas, but they remained silent. "Say, what's the Guild Master like these days?"

"My dad. Laxus' son. He's taking care of the place. I'm sure you'll like him. The other two Dreyars in the guild are strong too." He sounded quite happy as he spoke.

"There are more of Laxus' family in the guild?"

Don nodded. "That's right. The Guild Master's daughter and nephew."

"Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait!" Alana went on about how she imagined life to be in Magnolia with Fairy Tail. Don listened intently; he appeared to be really entertained in her ideas.

Calem would've joined if his phone hadn't rung. "Yo, Oliver; what's up?"

" _Nothing much. Boss wants to know why you went AWOL."_

"You know why. Is that the only reason you called?"

" _Naw. Rosa and I are headed your way. We got a little job to do. We'll fill you in when we find you."_

"Problem; I'm in a carriage. What are you going to do about that?"

" _We'll deal with that later. Adios, amigo!"_ The line was dropped and Calem stopped the carriage.

"Alright, We're stopping!" He hopped out and the other two followed. He stood staring at their ride. "What're we going to do with you?"

"What's up?" Alana asked. "Who was on the phone?"

"Oliver and Rosa are on their way. Meaning, we'll be changing our method of transportation." Calem pinched the bridge of his nose and began brainstorming.

Alana turned towards Don. "Who's Rosa?"

"The Guild Master's daughter that we mentioned. She's like Calem's older sister." He sat down, and Alana did as well. "She, Oliver, Calem and I are a team."

"That's nice. I can't wait to meet them!"

"So, have you decided what you're going to do about your rent?" Don's question brought Alana back to reality.

"Excuse me…?" She looked at the bags she took with her out of the carriage, and a nervous look spread across her face. "I… haven't thought about that yet."

"That's too bad. You'll probably be able to stay with us. There's plenty of space at the house. We'll just have to see." Said Don.

Alana looked at Calem, who was still brainstorming. She took her eyes off of him when she heard a car horn from down the road. She looked towards the sound and saw a red convertible coming towards them. It soon pulled up next to them and a young man stepped out of the car, leaning against the hood. He slung his white jean jacket over his shoulder and put his free hand in the pocket of his black pants. His sunglasses flashed and he asked with an obvious gloating tone:

"Like the ride?"

Alana stayed silent, not knowing who the person was.

Calem glanced at Alana, "So, what do you think?"

She quickly stood up. "Huh? Wasn't he asking you?"

"He's staring straight at you." Calem pointed at the glasses he wore. "You'd be able to tell If it weren't for the sunglasses."

He removed them and put them in the neck of his red shirt. "Yeah. It's a nice car, isn't it? Name's Oliver, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Alana." The girl looked over the car. "It is really nice." She stopped when she saw something pink. She looked into the back seat and saw a young woman with cropped hair covering herself with a leather jacket.

"Oh, yeah." Oliver said. "Rosa, we're here!"

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She slipped the jacket on over her black tank top and sleepily looked at Alana. "Hi there."

"Um, hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Alana."

"Likewise. Rosa Mercer. I wasn't expecting Calem to come back with a girl. What's the deal, man?" She asked, laughing at him.

"I was bringing her to Fairy Tail. She wants to join." He sighed. "I have no idea what you thought I was up to."

"So," Don slapped Oliver's back. "Rosa finally let you drive, congratulations!"

"Yeah, I know." He pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket. "Now, let's get to business!" He was interrupted by the whinny of the horses by the carriage. "Yeah, I kinda forgot." He turned to Calem. "What are we going to do with this?"

Rosa pet the animals. "We're not too far from Hargeon. How about I take these two back and meet up with you guys later?"

"Alright then." Calem said. "Thanks for offering."

She bid them farewell and began to return the carriage while Oliver resumed his briefing. "Now… Rosa decided that the four-" He paused and winked at Alana. "Five, if you count our lovely new friend here. Anyway, we are to retrieve a rare item for our current client. Orichalcum. I assume that you've heard of it."

"I thought that stuff was a myth!" Don noted. "It's real?"

"You got that right, bud. Most of it is gone, however. That's why isn't basically a myth now. It's supposedly found in some caves near here. Good thing it's this close. No need to run all over the place, like Pergrande. That's way too far." Oliver folded the paper and put it back in his pocket. "You guys up for some work?"

Calem gave his friend a confident smile and nodded, as did Don. Alana stood somewhat nervously.

Oliver noticed her unease. "What's the problem?"

"I'm not used to work like this honestly." Her tone was somber. "Sorry."

"Nothing to worry about. You'll get used to it soon." Oliver rushed to the car and opened the trunk. He took out a pair of scabbards and fastened them on his hips. He then took out a bag with a miner's hat on it and a pickaxe sticking out of it.

Calem and Alana followed, taking out more bags; Calem taking one for Rosa as well. "Lead the way, Oliver." Calem turned to Don. "Can you stay and watch the car?"

"Yessir. Leave it to me! " Oliver started walking away and the other two followed, leaving their gleeful friend behind.

"So, how much are we getting paid to find one of the rarest metals ever?" Calem asked.

"A hefty price, my friend. A million Jewel or so if I remember correctly." Oliver chuckled. "200 thousand for all of us once we're done."

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "H-hold on a sec, you're counting me?"

Oliver nodded. "You're helping us, and you plan on joining the guild. So yeah."

Calem picked the hat off of the bag and placed it on his head. "You can have my share. You might need it."

"Really?!"

He nodded. "It's not like I'll need to rent an apartment or anything. I don't really need the cash."

The trio soon reached the cave and began inspecting their surroundings. Oliver looked at the wall and at random began picking away at the walls, while Alana and Calem paid attention to the area, trying to find hints.

"Do you know anything about Orichalcum?" Calem asked Alana.

She thought for a moment. "I've read that it's supposed to be golden, but other than that, I don't really know anything."

"Nothing on whether it was found high up or deep in the earth?" He added.

"Nope, Sorry." She looked over at Oliver. "Any luck?"

He wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. "Nope!" He sighed. "Where could the damn metal be?"

A roar resounded through the cave the three stood. "Oliver," Calem began. "Did it ever occur to you that something might live here?!"

"Well, not really…" He dropped his pickaxe and drew his swords. "But who cares? We're ready!"

Calem drew his own sword and stood in front of Alana. "Aside from your Gate Key, you don't have any way to defend yourself, right?"

"No, but I can't summon Virgo today. It's not part of our contract." She said.

"Okay, then. Just stay back." He stepped forward. "Ready Oliver?"

Alana gasped when she saw a large bipedal dinosaur-like creature charge around the corner. It dropped something out of it's mouth and roared once more. She let out another gasp when she saw what it dropped. "That thing it dropped looks like an ore of some sort! And it's gold!"

"What could a monster want with Orichalcum?" Oliver wondered aloud. "Doesn't matter, let's just take it out and grab the stuff!"

Oliver ran towards the monster, and it ran towards him as well. He leapt over it and landed on it's back, stabbing it with both of his swords. As it bucked him, Calem slashed at its neck, but the attack did minimal damage. Oliver jumped off of it and cursed under his breath.

He held his two blades together. "Let's try a little fire and ice action!"

Calem nodded and ran his hand across his sword and it ignited. He rushed at the beast and slashed at it once more. It held up an arm to block the attack, but the flaming sword cut right through it. The arm flew across the room and it clutched its shoulder in pain. Calem followed it up with a slash across the torso.

"It's all yours!" He called.

"Time to try this out then. Ice-Make: Hammer!" An icy aura surrounded the blades for a moment, and a large hammer of ice encased itself around them. He swung the heavy weapon of ice at the monster, knocking it into the wall. The beast stumbled and let out another defeated roar before it fell over. The hammer of ice broke apart and Oliver sheathed his two swords. Panting lightly he said, "It worked. And nicely too. What was up with that thing?"

Alana walked over to the object it dropped and held it tightly. "I don't think it would be a good idea to think about that."

Calem sheathed his own sword and walked over to her. "You feel sorry for it, don't you?" She nodded. "I had a feeling. Keep this feeling in mind for the future."

"If it comes to it, I won't be afraid to fight." She turned to Oliver as well. "I promise that I won't get in your way."

He gave her a thumbs up and a big smile. "That's the spirit! Remember, it's kill or be killed in this world, and I doubt you want the first thing to happen, right?"

A small smile appeared on her face. "You're right."

Calem picked up two of the bags. "Oliver, get the other two! Alana, be sure to be careful with that, alright?"

They exited the cave and made their way back to the car, where they found Rosa waiting with Don. "Oh, hey." She said. "You're done already? That sucks." She walked over to Alana and looked at the ore she held. "Is this the stuff?" She wiped it with a finger and looked at the red substance that came off. "Is this blood?"

Calem nodded. "A monster attacked us… more or less. Didn't get a single hit on any of us."

They loaded everything into the car and got inside, Alana climbing into the back as Don sat in the passenger seat. When Oliver opened the driver side door, more roars were heard. He closed the door and looked towards the cave. "Damn. The beast had friends."

"I think family is more likely." Rosa said, getting out of the car. "Calem, drive down the road a bit and wait for us. If anything tries to get you-"

"Head straight to Magnolia?" He asked as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Hey, hey! Watch the boots!" Oliver warned.

"Whatever you say, chief!" He started the car. "Good luck!" He then drove away.

Rosa cracked her knuckles. "So, anything to tell me?"

"With our swords alone, Calem and I couldn't do a thing. Might want to use something other than your bare fists."

Rosa chuckled. "Alright then." She closed her eyes and focused for a moment. Two lights enveloped her hands and when they dispersed, the brown gloves she was wearing were replaced by a pair of blazing claws.

Three monsters rushed to them and surrounded them. Two of them hissed, while the largest one of them glared. The two smaller ones rushed at the group, while the largest remained still.

"Before we begin, I need to tell you to give it your all." Rosa said. "These types of monsters are Lizaros. They live in groups of less than eight, and usually four adults are part of these groups. With these three and the one you defeated mean…"

"That there's no more of them, or a few are waiting back at their nest."

He knelt and placed his hand on the ground. "Wind Pledge: Hurricane!" A large green casting circles appeared around the two and a huge wind spiral flowed from it and surrounding them. When the wind faded, the two smaller Lizaros fell from the sky. They got up and ran at the mages.

Rosa ran towards one of them and ducked under one of its strikes, impaling it with her claws. She cut through and attacked once more after she stood. The burning monster knocked away her hand when she tried to attack again. When it attempted to execute it's own attack, she kicked its hand out of the way and attacked it's torso once more. Using its other hand, it attacked her shoulder, cutting her. She impaled it once last time and when she retracted her claw, she turned to see how Oliver was faring.

He was dodging several of its attacks, while getting in quick hits of his own. She turned her attention to the largest, which had done nothing when she just defeated one of its brethren. She ran over to help Oliver, pinning down his opponent with a lethal attack. When she stood up, she looked at the large one which flared its nostrils.

"Didn't care too much for his pals, did he?" Oliver teased. "Dual Raid: Frigid Excalibur!" In front of Oliver appeared a casting circle, and from it a combination of ice and wind blades shot forth, piercing the monster. Afterwards, the monster began to run at them. It rammed into a shocked Oliver, while Rosa evaded its attack.

"Looks like I need to Requip again." Light enveloped her hands once more, and when it disappeared, two large gloves were on her hands. She ran at it, and punched it right in its face, only to have it knock her away. "The Hard Knuckle was supposed to shatter its jaw! I just have to try harder!" She punched it once more, and while it tried to regain its composure, she continued to punch it over and over.

After the barrage, she gave it one good punch. It rubbed its jaw, only to have Oliver's Frigid Excalibur connect once more. Rosa requiped to her claws once more and impaled the beast, and Oliver did the impaled it from behind. They both retracted their weapons and the beast toppled.

Oliver looked down the road, leaning on his swords and panting. "Let's hurry and find them. I need a nap."

Rosa returned to wearing her normal gloves and followed. "Regret using that Dual Raid twice with so little rest?"

"Of course I am. You were right." He yawned. "I'll just have to keep on working."

"Good luck with that. You never had the best work ethic."

"Oh, be quiet."

Rosa chuckled and the two of them headed down the road, searching for Calem, Alana, and Don.

 **On their way to Magnolia, Calem, Alana and Don are met by Oliver, another Oracle as well as an Ice Make Mage, and Rosa, a user of Requip Magic. Their interesting mission of finding a seemingly mythical metal ended in success, and a run in with some of the wildlife. Will they reach Magnolia with ease, or will they have more roadblocks?**


	3. Chapter 3 - New Fairy

**Chapter 3: New Fairy**

"It's… beautiful!" Alana stared in awe at the Fairy Tail building in Magnolia. The large castle-esque building stood proudly compared to the smaller building within the town.. A red banner with the Fairy Tail Insignia was flowing in the breeze high above the door. Alana hopefully looked at it as her excitement bubbled over with a giggle.

"Let's go." Rosa said, slapping her back. "I know you're excited, but standing here isn't going to get you admitted into the guild faster."

"Alright!"

"I've got errands to run." Oliver said. "Calem, let's go." Calem shrugged and followed his friend.

Don ran ahead of them and into the guild. "I'll be playing pool if you need me!"

"Have fun, Mr. Reptile!" Rosa called. "Let's get going!"

She pushed the door open and immediately, Alana's ears were filled with the sounds of cheers, arguments, sleeping, and scattered brawls that appeared to have started for no particular reason. Various objects flew through the air during said fights.

She looked around, taking everything in while following Rosa. They ascended to the second floor, and Rosa rapped on a door which had the Guild Insignia carved into it.

"Come in." The voice behind the door sounded slightly disgruntled.

She opened the door and revealed a large man sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. He was looking at a piece of paper while scratching his dark brown hair. He looked up and smiled. "Ah, Rosa, you're back." He put down the paper and walked over to her and Alana. "Who's your friend?"

She pushed her forward. "This is Alana Hart. She wants to join the guild."

A look of surprise flashed on his face. "Hart, you say? You wouldn't have to be Linda's daughter, would you?"

"You know my mother?"

He looked at a picture on the wall. In it was a girl that Alana recognized as her mother, as well as Lucy and Natsu. With them were another man and woman. The man was Laxus Dreyar, Fairy Tail's previous Guild Master. With him was his wife and three children.

"There are our families. Didn't talk too much, but we were still friends." He closed his eyes and smiled before smiling at Alana. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too, sir."

He held out his hand. "I'm Axel Mercer." Alana took his hand. "Rosa, you may go."

"Alright. See ya, dad. I'll be waiting downstairs, Alana."

Once she closed the door, Axel cleared his throat. "First, I'd like to say: Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

Alana walked down the stairs to the first floor, humming as she looked at her new Guild Mark, colored violet on the back of her right hand. She went to front, expecting to find Rosa, but she wasn't there. She looked around, a bit confused.

"Is something wrong?" A young woman with silver hair stood behind a desk. Alana approached her. "You seem a little lost. Could I help you with anything?"

"Yes. Have you seen Rosa anywhere?" Alana looked around a bit more.

"I'm sure she went downstairs. Might want to be careful down there; people get hit by ping pong balls constantly."

"That doesn't seem very intimidating."

The young woman sighed. "With the way our guild members play, it is. Anyway, I'm Elena; it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Alana. I'll see you later." She began to walk away.

Elena waved to her, and Alana waved back before she descended the steps.

"Look out!" The sudden shout caused her to turn, and she saw something speeding towards her. She tripped and fell down the stairs. The sound of her impact attracted the attention of everyone present in the room for a few moments before they returned to what they were doing. Rosa, who was playing ping pong with Don, slipped her paddle into her back pocket and hurried over.

"Hey. Sorry about not telling you I was coming down here." She helped Alana up. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." When she got up, Alana got a better look at the basement. There were a few pool tables set up, and next to those were ping pong tables. Up against one wall were pinball machines. Up against another wall were several TVs hooked up to video game consoles, but some of them were being used for ordinary TV. A few vending machines lined the remaining wall. "This is really cool!"

Don waved to them from one of the ping pong tables. "Over here!" Rosa took the paddle out of her pocket and threw it to him. "Don, come on, we're going out!"

He placed the two paddles on the table and ran after them. "I'll be right there!" He ran over to them and led them outside.

Out on the streets, Alana took in more of the the town's scenery. "Magnolia is amazing! Where are we going?"

"To find you an apartment! We'll look around town, mainly, but we can add that to our plans." Don announced. "Were you so excited that you forgot about that?"

"Doesn't Fairy Tail provide some sort of dorm?" She nervously asked.

"Fairy Hills." Rosa answered. "Rent is 100,000 Jewel a month though."

"Really?" Alana sighed in defeat. "I'll just find somewhere else. Hopefully, we'll have some luck in our search…"

* * *

Oliver sat on a bench, looking up at the sky. Next to him, Calem sat. On the ground next to them were two cans of soda. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it man?"

"It is, Oliver." There was a short silence between the two. "Nice to know you have your driver's license now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as he annoyingly glared at his friend.

He chuckled. "Nothing. Have you had any luck?"

Oliver took a swig from his soda. "Sadly, I haven't. Never knew this would be such a pain."

"It took Drake a decade to find all the oracles of his generation. It's fine." Calem noticed a couple of girls sitting at a cafe nearby who were observing them while they excitedly whispered to each other. "I'm getting out of here before a couple of your fans get here." He got up with his drink. "I want you back by eight." He teased.

"Sure thing, mom." Oliver scoffed as Calem walked away.

Calem returned to the guild and took a deep breath once he entered. "Good to be back!"

"Welcome back, Calem." Elena waved from behind her desk. "How was your little trip to Hargeon?"

"Quite nice." He told her as he leaned onto the desk. "How have things been here?"

"You were only gone for two days!" She said. "But everything's fine. Nothing too exciting or drastic. Who's that girl your team brought, anyway? She's cute."

"Yeah, she is. Anyway, she's just someone I met in Hargeon. Natsu and Lucy's granddaughter."

"Think it might be better to keep quiet about that. We don't need the others comparing her to them and pressuring her." She said.

"I know. We're not sure if the others would, but best not to take any chances. Do you have any jobs that might help her get used to the guild?"

Elena began looking through a stack of papers she kept on her desk. "Let's see… up to five people, suitable for new members…" She picked one of them up. "This should be fine!"

She handed it to him, and he looked at it for a second. "Hm… capture a thief, huh?"

"Yes. He's been robbing people all over Fiore, actually." Elena said. "According to the request, it's from one of his last victims. The reward is his bounty."

"We're on it, then! We'll have this no-good thief behind bars in no time!" He shoved the contract in his pocket.

"By the way, where's the Orichalcum from the job you just got back from?"

Calem stared at her for a moment. "The what?" He gulped. "The Orichalcum?! I completely forgot about it…! It's stuck in Oliver's car's trunk and it's locked."

"He drives now? I didn't know that." She gave him a somewhat concerned look. "Are you sure that's a good idea? It took him to years to get his license because of how often he screwed up on his exam."

"We got home alive, that's all that matters." Calem said with a sigh.

"True. I'll be sure to tell the boss about the job you took. And try to get the Orichalcum before you leave!"

Calem walked to the small library in the guild behind the information desk and grabbed a book off of the shelf. He sat down and began reading.

"Hey, Feather Fiend!" A young man sat down with him. "So, you taught that Oracle phony down in Hargeon a lesson, right?"

"I did." He folded his page and closed the book before looking up at him. "What do you want, Broker? You never talk to me."

He seemed offended. "Can't I talk to my friend?"

"You called me 'Feather Fiend'."

Broker chuckled. "I know, but it's not like I'm insulting you. I just wanted to know if you'd be up to help me on a job sometime."

"Since when did the great Broker need help on his job?" He jokingly asked. "And what happened to Garo and Riza?"

Broker sheepishly chuckled. "Garo's cousin is getting married. And Riza's dog passed away. They'll be gone for a while."

"If you need assistance before they return, I'm your man." He earnestly said. He resumed from the page he was, yet Broker remained. "Is there anything else you need?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"No." He got up. "See you, man. I'll give you a call if I need help."

Calem was left alone, reading once again. The next thing he knew, Alana sat in front of him. "Hey there."

"Oh, hey." He closed the book. "How was your day?"

"Found an apartment! It was easier than I thought it would be." She looked at the book he was holding. "I never thought you'd be so into books. It's been hours."

"Hours?" He looked at the clock in the room and saw that it read eight thirty. "Geez. I had no idea."

"Oliver's upstairs. When Elena said you were in here, he said that he was allergic to libraries so he'd leave you alone." She let out a small giggle when she finished.

"Sounds like him to me." Calem picked up the books and put them back in the shelves. "He still out there?"

"Yes. Drinking, I think." As she sat down.

Calem noticed a key on her belt, "What is that?"

She pulled Virgo's Key off of her belt and began fiddling with it. "My grandmother gave my mom Virgo's key, and she gave it to me a few years while ago.. I wonder what happened to the other golden keys she had."

"Is it really that important to know where the rest of them are?" He walked to the doorway and waited for a reply.

She looked at Virgo's Key. "Is it important? ...Yeah, it is. My grandmother had ten of Golden Keys, but my mother only had one. I want to find out what happened to the others one day." She eagerly told him.

"I'll help you search whenever you're ready. Anyway, you're going to need a way to defend yourself when you can't summon a spirit. How about we go shopping tomorrow?"

"Oh, alright." She walked out with him and saw Rosa and Oliver drinking. "Look at the two of them."

"It's normal. They're not there all the time, though." He called out to them, telling them of his and Alana's plans.

"I'll be back later!" Rosa called back. "Just go on ahead!"

He walked out and down the road with Alana. "You'll be able to get back to your apartment on your own?"

"Yeah. I need to get used to the town's layout after all. See you tomorrow." He bid her farewell and headed home himself.

 **Alana has successfully joined Fairy Tail as she hoped. She also gained her first new friend in the guild, a young woman named Elena. Later, Calem accepted a job in order to help Alana get used to her new life a member of Fairy Tail. How will it turn out? We'll just have to wait and see!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Alana's First Job!

**Chapter 4: Alana's First Job!**

Alana sat on her new bed, writing in a diary. Next to the bed was an open suitcase and the bags from the shops in Hargeon. A few posters of various areas in Fiore were on her walls.

She put down the diary when there was a knock at her door. She opened it, and outside stood Rosa with a bag in hand. She walked inside, and then Calem and Oliver carried in a box. Behind them came Axel carrying another box with a muscular young blonde man.

"Good morning, guys." She said. "What is all of this?"

Axel put down the box and pulled a rag out of his pocket, dabbing his forehead. "We went ahead and bought you a few things to help you start."

The blonde young man did the same. "Nice to meet you. My name's Glen. Happy to have you in the family."

"It's nice to meet you too." She said sweetly. "You guys didn't need to do this, really."

"We wanted to." Rosa announced. She then held the bag she had to Alana. "Here."

Alana looked inside and took out a leather whip, along with a clip to put on her belt. "Wow." She looked at Calem. "So, was this your idea? You said I needed a way to defend myself."

"Affirmative. Anyway, let's get to putting this stuff together!" He enthusiastically said.

* * *

Some time later, a beige desk and dresser stood in her apartment. Oliver and Calem sat on the floor, while Alana and Rosa were on the bed. Glen leaned against the wall, observing as Axel inspected at their work. "It's quite nice." He said. "Don't you think?"

"You're right, boss." Oliver said. "How about we get a table and some chairs next?"

" _I'll_ be sure to do that." Alana said. "You guys didn't need to do that, really." She sighed. "It was really nice of you, though."

There was a stomach growling, followed by Calem sheepishly chuckling. "Sorry. Anyone up for lunch?"

There was a unanimous choice to get lunch, but Axel stayed silent. "I'll be getting back to the guild. I need to send the Orichalcum to the client. You'll be receiving your reward soon."

Axel left them and then they went to a local restaurant. Oliver and Rosa were wolfing down their food, while the other three were taking their time.

Alana looked over at Glen. "So, Glen, are you another a member of the guild?"

"The boss is my uncle. Ready for work anytime soon?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Oliver said that the Orichalcum job would get us a million Jewel, and Calem offered me his share so I'd walk away with 400 thousand. Assuming I don't spend more than 80 thousand before my next job, I'll have enough for eight months rent."

"There was no need to go so into it." He said. He then looked at Calem. "So, about your plan?"

"The quicker we get it started, the better." He replied.

Alana took her eyes off of the two ravenously eating and looked at Calem. "What is it?"

"I chose an easy job to help you get used to guild life. All we need to do is catch a thief that's gotten lucky a few times too many. It'll be simple." He enthusiastically said.

"Alright. Is there a deadline on the job?" She asked.

"Not really. Just catch him, the earlier the better I guess." He then glanced a Glen. "So, jobs been good lately?"

"Of course. Perfect way for me to get stronger as well as do some good for the world." He rose from their table. "Speaking of which, I got to go meet Helsa and discuss our next job. Good luck, guys."

When he departed, Alana and Calem turned their attention to their companions who were busy eating. "Do they know about this?" She asked.

"Rosa does. I'm not sure about Oliver." He stood from their table. "We'll be heading out now, guys. Meet us by the city gate when you're done." Alana stood with him, and after looking at the others for a moment followed.

When she exited the restaurant, Calem was waiting, and the two began walking down the road together. "Hey, is it really that easy to join a guild?"

"Not always. " He happily said. "For Fairy Tail, you simply have to request and swear to abide by our laws. There are plenty of guilds where one has to pass a trial in order to join. So many people are able to join us because of it."

"So, even someone who barely knows how to use magic can join certain guilds?" She sighed. "I'm not sure if I deserve my spot in the guild now. I've never used magic before, aside from summoning Virgo a few times, while you and the others have worked really hard."

"You'll be fine. Just work hard and things will work out for you. We all have to start somewhere." He assured. "How about you summon Virgo while we wait? Get used to your magic a bit."

"Alright." There was silence between them for a moment. Alana opened her mouth to speak, but quickly stopped. She spoke again after a bit of hesitation. "I know that Oracles are supposed to be orphans, but you have a family. You're adopted, right?"

"I am. The guild took me in. However, I refuse to believe that my parents are dead." He said. "I have no memories or their deaths. There's a slim chance they're out there. And then there's Drake."

"Drake, was he your teacher?" She excitedly asked.

Calem nodded and spoke in a slightly saddened tone. "He disappeared seven years ago. I would imagine that he believed I could handle myself; that I didn't need him anymore."

"I hope you find them one day." Alana said apologetically.

"Yeah." He stopped and looked at the shop he stood in front of. "Hey, look at this!"

Alana looked up at the shop as well. "Lendis? What is this place?"

"A magic shop. We might find something useful in here while we wait for the others." He opened the door for her and followed inside. "Maybe you'll find a Gate Key."

Alana scanned a glass case in the front, looking for the exact item Calem suggested. He went towards a different case against one of the walls. She turned towards him. "Hey, have you seen any ke- huh?"

He looked at an array of colored orbs, completely absorbed in its contents. "Interesting. I wonder what types of magic are stored inside of these Lacrima?" He looked back at her. "Sorry. Any luck?"

"I was just about to ask you that. How come you're looking at Lacrima?"

"No real reason." He turned back to the orbs.

Alana went back to looking and soon found what she was looking for. She eyed a platinum key which had a red sword inside of a white circle at its tip. She beamed, and then looked up at the man behind the counter. "Excuse me! How much for this key?"

He looked at it. "Interested, are you? I take it you're a Celestial Mage. In that case, 15,000 Jewel, 'cause I've never seen you before. First time discount."

"Thank you!" She eagerly said as she clapped her hands together. She reached into her jacket pocket to retrieve her purse, but Calem stopped her.

"I'll buy it. Save your money for your rent." He pulled out his own wallet, and pulled out the money needed. After handing the man the money, he unlocked the cabinet and retrieved the key, handing it to Alana.

"Thank you sir!" She looked at Calem. "And you too. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. By the way, about those Lacrima." He confidently said.

The man looked at them. "Interested?" He shuffled in a box underneath the cabinet. He pulled out a bracelet that had a large hole in it. "If you want, I'll put it in one of these. Makes a good accessory, and if it's for combat, it'll always be on your person."

"Yes, I'd love one." He motioned for Alana to look at the case. "Which one would you like?"

Alana simply walked over to the case and picked up a yellow one. "This is beautiful! I'd like this one, please!"

"A Lightning Lacrima, huh?" He hesitated for a moment. " Alright, bring it over."

She handed it to him and he placed it in the bracelet, pushing it until it clicked. "10,000 Jewel, kid."

Calem paid the man and handed Alana the bracelet. "Be careful with it, alright?"

"I will." She fastened it on her wrist and held it up. "It's beautiful! Thanks you so much!"

He smiled. "Come on, let's get to the gate." He walked out and Alana followed right behind him.

* * *

Calem stood right outside of Magnolia, Alana a bit farther in front of him. She held the silver key Calem had just bought for her. "Okay, here goes! Open, Gate of the Holy Knight! Arthur!"

Calem smiled brightly as the Celestial Gate opened and a knight appeared in front of Alana. He appeared to be an ordinary knight, with shining silver armor, along with cobalt blue vertical stripes running along it. He wore a helmet with a face guard that appeared that it could be lifted and lowered anytime. A huge broadsword rested on his back.

Calem rubbed his chin in thought. "Wait a second… A knight named Arthur? Sounds familiar."

When he saw her, he took the scabbard off of his back and knelt before her. "Greeting, miss."

"Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Alana." She seemed quite nervous, shifting her feet as she spoke.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Alana. I believe it is time we made our contract, correct?" He remained kneeling, but looked up at her. "Whenever my Lady requires my aid I will answer you call."

"Really?" She said. "Let's see. If it doesn't seem selfish, how about Monday through  
Saturday?"

"Of course." He stood. "I look forward to working with you, my Lady. May I take my leave?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course." He reopened his gate and returned to his world.

"It went really smoothly." Calem said. "Good job."

"Thank you. I hope Arthur and I can get along." She took Virgo's Key out of a small pouch she kept on her waist. "Okay, time for Virgo!"

"Arthur was around for a short while, so it should be fine. But don't overdo it." He warned.

"I won't, don't worry!" She held the key up. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Once again, a celestial gate opened, and Virgo emerged, donned in her usual maid attire.

She bowed. "Greetings. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Alana bowed as well. "It's nice to meet you, Virgo. I'm Alana Hart."'

At the sound of her name, Virgo smiled. "Hart? You wouldn't happen to be Miss Linda's daughter?"

"I am." Alana answered proudly. "Virgo, do you still have a contract with my mom?"

"Yes, I do. However, she told me that if you ever required my help, I should sever our contract immediately and form one with you." She said. "If you summoned me, I assume that's what it's come to. When I served your mother, and your grandmother before her, my services were available Monday through Saturday. As such, call on me any of those days."

"Thank you, Virgo." She looked towards Calem. "This is my friend, Calem."

"It's nice to meet you." Virgo told him.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"Virgo, you can return to the Celestial World now." Virgo bowed once more time and reopened her gate to return home. When Alana looked at Calem, he had a skeptical look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Is it true that Virgo is a masochist?" He asked, arms crossed and with an expressionless look.

Alana was taken aback by the sudden question. "E-excuse me?"

"Yo!" Oliver and Rosa joined them, Oliver had a backpack slung over his shoulder. Rosa did as well and handed Calem another.

"Forgot this." She looked at a sky blue backpack that lied against the wall. "That yours, Alana?"

She happily walked over and picked up the bag. "Yep. Are we all ready to go?"

Don landed in front of them from the sky. "I'm joining you on this mission!"

Alana looked at him, dumbfounded. Rosa chuckled. "Hopping on roofs again?"

"It's fun and fast! Don't blame me!" He looked at Calem. "So, do you have any idea where your target is?"

Calem took out the paper that described the details of the job, and attached to it was a smaller piece of paper. "I did a little bit of research these past few days. He was last seen in Onibus. The source said it was just last week."

"Is there anything really important or valuable in Onibus?" Oliver asked.

"Not that I know of." Rosa said. "Let's head there anyway. See if we can get any other information."

"Alright!" Don thrust a fist into the air. "Let's get going; to Onibus!"

The others did the same. "To Onibus!"

 **The first job has begun! As the five head to Onibus, what exactly will they find regarding their target? Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Man with the Scar

**Chapter 5: The Man with the Scar**

The town of Onibus is right northeast of Magnolia, the closest to the town. The town is best known for its theater. Currently, Calem and Oliver are in a bar in the town for only those that use magic.

"Excuse me." Calem showed a patron in the bar the paper with the request. "Have you seen this man?"

"Sorry, pal. Never seen him. In person at least."

He turned to someone else. "Excuse me. Do you know if this man has been seen recently?" He received the same answer.

Oliver stood in the distance, observing the people currently in the bar. He noticed a cloaked man leave. "Dude kept his hood on even in here? Geez." He walked to the counter. "I'll take a drink, beautiful."

The woman serving drinks turned her attention to him. "Anything in particular?"

"Not too expensive, not too cheap." He looked at his companion.

"That young man. He your friend?"

"He is. Have you seen the guy we're looking for?" He began drinking once she placed his drink in front of him.

"I think I have, honestly. His last heist, he left a note. Saying the cops better lay off."

"The guys nuts." Oliver slammed his mug on the counter. "What is he up to?"

The bartender leaned over, closer to him. "If I had to take a guess, he's trying to get rich, and quick. Otherwise he wouldn't leave a note like that."

"I don't see how that relates to the authorities."

"If he's accused of something, he'll just hire one of the best lawyers around. No one will be able to touch him."

Oliver looked out the window. "In that case, what is he up to?" He quickly finished his drink. "I'll figure it out. Thanks for the intel, gorgeous."

"Just trying to help out the guild members that drop by. It's basically another part of my job." He got up and turned to Calem. That's when she noticed his guild insignia on the side of his neck. "You're a part of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah. Listen, if you ever need help, call for Oliver. I'll be right over." She winked at him and he grinned at her. He then grabbed Calem and dragged him out.

"I assume you found some valuable information?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Was it the bartender you were flirting with?"

Oliver let go of his friend's arm. "That wasn't flirting. The hint she gave me should be enough for us to find him."

"Well then, what was it?" Calem asked as he crossed his arms.

"She told me that he left a note at his last heist where he tells the cops to leave him alone. She thinks he would only do that if he was about to get a ton of cash so he could hire the best lawyers if he's ever accused of anything. Meaning…"

"His next target is something that would fetch a huge sum if sold. Let's find the others and let them know about this." Calem took out his phone to check the time. "It's already five. If what you say is true, we need to hurry up and figure out his plan." Oliver agreed, and the two went to searching for their allies.

* * *

Don and Alana sat on a bench outside of an ice cream shop in Onibus. The former sat licked a cone of vanilla ice cream, while the latter stared into the sky.

"Absolutely nothing…" Alana rested her chin in her hands. "We haven't been doing this for too long, right?"

"I'd say no longer than an hour."

"Remind me why we didn't take the train?"

He gulped down the last bit of his cone and licked his lips. "I have no idea! But the walk was good exercise, right?"

She giggled. "I suppose it was. You think the others are faring better than us?"

"I'd hope so."

"...Say, Don, what are you exactly? You seem different from other Lizardmen." Alana waited for him to answer, but he remained silent. "Don?"

"I'm not sure. Calem and… Rosa found me five years ago."' He got off of the bench. "Ever since then, I've been with them."

"What about…" She pointed at him. "Your unitard?"

"I just liked it. Hasn't done anything to hurt me yet." He looked at the sky. "The sun kinda looks like its setting. Should we head for a hotel?"

Alana shrugged. "I guess." She stood and took out her phone. "I'll call Rosa and ask her where we should meet up." Alana quickly dialed her number.

* * *

Rosa walked through Onibus, grumbling quietly to herself. "Damn…! Nobody knows where the guy is. The others better have found something." At that moment, her phone rang. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Rosa. Found anything?"_

"Nothing. You and Don have any luck?"

She heard a sigh on the other side. " _No, nothing. I wanted to know, where are we staying for the night?"_

"A placed called the Onibus Lodge. The best hotel that doesn't burn a hole in your pocket. Be a doll and mention it to the guys, okay?"

" _I'll do just that. I hope they had some luck."_

"You and me both." Rosa hung up and put her phone away. "If we could figure out what he was after next, we might be able to ambush him. The best thing we could know for this job." She walked through the town, all the way towards the quaint hotel.

Don was waiting outside and he led them to their room. Everyone else was waiting for them. Alana sat on one of the beds, writing. Calem and Oliver both sat on mats on the ground. Rosa assumed the remaining bed was for her and sat down. Don joined the other guys on the floor.

"So, what did you find?" She asked.

Oliver stood in front of them all, a large smile on his face. "We have our plan now!" He repeated the same information he learned earlier. "Rosa, know anything that might fit?"

"I'd say anything in any museum. Crocus, Akane, or Kunugi are our only choices." The room was filled with silence for a short time. "We're headed for Crocus."

Alana gave her a bewildered look. "Excuse me?!"

Oliver's glared at her. "Why do you want to take us to the capital?"

"Where else would they keep something so valuable? The most valued treasures in Fiore are in the capital."

Alana shyly raised a hand. "Um… but the Crown is in Kunugi…"

The look Rosa gave her clearly delivered the message that her information was not relevant. "That's just an old rock that's a couple centuries old! Who would want that?"

"Isn't the crown with the king?" Asked Oliver.

Calem and Don sighed. "I don't know what it is, but it obviously isn't that." Said Don.

"The Crown of Fiore is the name given to the gem that was in the scepter the first king."

Calem seemed interested. "So it's a national treasure?"

"Yes, but it's not as popular as some of the things in the capital." Alana laid down on the bed. "I hope our trip there ends well…"

"I _really_ regret not deciding to bring my car." Oliver laid down on his map. "On our next job, I'll definitely bring it."

Rosa lay down as well. "Good night, everyone! Be sure to get plenty of sleep! We have a long way to go tomorrow." She turned off the lamp, and went to bed along with the others.

* * *

Rosa rolled in bed, smiling mischievously as she mumbled. Her smile instantly faded when she heard something. She opened her eyes to see someone messing with the pouch Alana kept her keys. She pretended to go back to sleep, and once the mysterious figure fled through the window, she very quickly and quietly followed.

She leapt out the window as well. She landed and began running after them. "He's so fast…! I'll just have to get some help!" As she ran, her hands glowed, and when the light dispersed, she wore green and black dragon like claws. She instantly began to run much faster. She began to hide behind various things in the town until she found her target on the outskirts of town, meeting with someone else. He was a large man wearing thick leather armor, along with black shoulder guards and a large scabbard on his back. He had a large scar running across his face. His jet black hair was somewhat hard to see in the black of night.

"So, did you find anything of value?"

The one in the cloak smirked and held up the keys. "Lookee here; Celestial Gate Keys!"

"A good catch. As for information you were able to gather?"

He cackled. "Those fools think we're going to Crocus!"

"Good. I'll take the keys." He held out his hand, and that's when Rosa sprung into action.

She rushed over to them and snatched the keys. They followed the wind that passed when the keys disappeared and saw Rosa standing, grinning at them. "It's not nice to steal, boys."

The cloaked one threw a knife at her, which she easily dodged. "Give it here, you bi-" She rushed in and struck him, sending him flying. He got up and shook his head, only to have it happen again. He was then on the receiving end of a furious assault, his companion observing closely. He flew into a tree and lay unconscious.

"You want some?" She asked as she turned to large man.

He gave her a sly smile. "Not an ass beating, but… I'd love something else of yours."

She grumbled and zipped up her jacket more. "You bastard. Don't take me lightly, or you'll regret it."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see it, then!" He left himself wide open. "Come at me!"

She growled once more and rushed at him. She began attacking him, but he showed no sign of pain. He grabbed her wrist and raised her up. "Surprised?" He threw her into a tree. When she got up, she jumped at him, and he swatted her away.

She got up and glared at him. Determined to deal with him, she lunged at him once again.

"When are you going to learn?" He threw a punch but she ducked under it, and requiped to her Hard Knuckle, and threw a sluggish but powerful punch. The sudden change in her attack speed threw the man off, and she hit him right in the stomach. He growled, and reached for his sword, but Rosa punched him in the face, knocking him back.

"If I were you, I'd get out of here." She requiped back so that she was bare handed. "Or else, I'll beat you down again."

He got up and rushed at her. He grabbed her shoulder, but it was only her jacket. She quickly slipped out of it and punched him in the face once again. He shook his head and saw her running.

"You can keep the jacket!" She called as she waved back to him.

As she fled, he noticed her Guild Mark on her left arm; it was a dark red. "That Guild Mark… I'll take care of you when we next meet, fairy."

* * *

Rosa silently climbed up the wall of inn and attempted to open the window. She discovered it locked. "Great!" She sighed and began tapping on it. Don sat up and looked over. He stood and, in a groggy manner, walked to the window in order to open it. She climbed in and smiled nervously at him. "Thanks."

"Where were you?" He asked.

She carefully placed Alana's keys back onto the pouch and lay on her bed. "It's not too important." She whispered. 'I might tell you about it in the morning.

Several hours later, the other three awoke to find Rosa and Don already active. The former had a wide grin on her face. The three shared perplexed looks on their faces before Calem spoke.

"What are you so happy about? ...And where's your jacket?"

"Last night, someone broke in here. Took Alana's keys, so I tailed them." She began. "He overheard that we were planning on going to Crocus and he told a higher up. Judging by the cackle afterwards, we were wrong."

"Meaning, we're going to Kunugi or Akane." Oliver said. "I vote for Kunugi!" He said as he raised a hand.

Alana did as well. "It's closer, so I'm with Oliver."

Calem looked over at Don. "You in?"

"Of course I am!" He proudly announced as he pounded his chest.

Rosa put he hands together and nodded. "Alright, we're on the first train to Kunugi!" She got off her bed and stretched. "After I buy a new jacket, that is."

 **The vital clue; the thief's plans to get rich. Using that as a base, the possible locations the search could take them has lessened. After an interesting encounter with a pair that are undoubtedly working with the target, the four have a new destination: The town of Kunugi. Will the search end? Or will they have to travel to Akane? And will the target be as easy to secure as originally thought! We'll just have to wait and see!**


	6. Chapter 6- Kunugi

**Chapter 6: Kunugi**

Alana excitedly ran into the town of Kunugi. The small town was not known for much, but the Rodrick's Museum was the thing that brought tourists to this small settlement. It was in the center of the town, built not too far from the town hall.

"This place is nice…!" She looked at the many garden's among the town, whether they be in a citizen's lawn, or a park. There were many bird fountains, with small avians inside of them, as well with bird feeders hung in trees. "It looks like this place is pretty nature heavy."

"That's not important." Oliver announced. "To the museum!"

Rosa stepped in front of him. She wore a new leather jacket in place of the one the man had taken. "Not so fast. We should scout the town a bit. In order to see if we can find the guy. Calem! What's our target's name?"

He took out the job form and looked at it. "The thief Rideaux. This is a really good portrait." He showed it to the others. They inspected the image. The man displayed had a face that appeared to belong to a middle aged man. He looked quite ordinary, save for the black mark that showed a bit behind his black hair.

"That kinda looks like the Fiore Royal Emblem." Alana said. "They only stamp criminals with the emblem on the forehead like that."

"With his hair covering it like that, it might be hard to find him without getting really close." Don said. A smile quickly flashed across his face. "Rosa, what about the guy you saw yesterday?"

"Yeah, that big guy." She had a devilish grin on her face. "I need to pay him back. I'll keep an eye out for him. Remember to look out for a big guy with a scar running across his face, as well as Rideaux." She turned from them. "We meet at the inn at seven!" With that, she ran off.

"Alright. Let's keep an eye out for those two." Calem crossed his arms. "We might have to break into the museum."

Alana nodded in agreement. "This Rideaux guy is sure to do that himself. If we're going to get him, we need to get in as well. Oliver, can you handle that?"

"You can count on me! I'll find a way inside of that museum!" He smiled at Calem, who rolled his eyes.

Don looked after Oliver. "I think I'll go help him. Or maybe Rosa." He sprinted after Oliver instead.

"Alright!" Alana thrust one of her fists into the air. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

Rosa walked through Kunugi, closely observing all of the men she walked by, in hopes of finding Rideaux. She had figured that he might have used some of the wealth he accumulated from previous heists to get plastic surgery, or alter his appearance in some way. However, among everyone, she didn't see a man that matched the poster, or one that might have had the royal emblem on his forehead. She decided to sit on a bench. From there, she thought, she could easily observe the passerby without the chance of missing her target.

" _That guy…"_ She thought back to the short fight she had with the large man. " _I hit him a few times, then all of a sudden he caught my attack. With my Dragon Force Claws, I should have been too fast for him to counter. A type of magic I haven't seen? No, so what is it?"_

She dropped the subject and continued to observe the people walking by. Through the crowds, she saw people that met some of the requirements, but lacked others. While Rosa is usually more of a free spirit who takes her job lightly, she was quite serious this time. Ever since she was a child, she has been fascinated with history and archaeology, which comes as a surprise to quite a few people who have just met her. Considering how Rideaux is aiming to steal a national treasure, Rosa was infuriated. Agitated, she tapped her foot as she continued her watch.

"The nerve of that guy…! And his client!" She murmured. "Who do they think they are, messing with one of Fiore's most treasured possessions!" She clenched her fists, but quickly eased her grip. "Calm down… Just stay calm… It's only a matter of time before I get to wipe the floor with them."

* * *

Oliver casually walked around the Rodrick's Museum, for the third time. He carefully eyed the building, attempting to find entrances for the group when they planned to apprehend Rideaux later that night. He had already found two, yet continued to search for alternatives.

"There has to be some weird or obscure way to get inside of here." He stood in front of the building once again. "With the wanted poster, we should be able to persuade the guards to let us in. And then there's the hidden back entrance. Its normally is used as an exit in case of emergency, but it's an entrance as well. Those can't be the only options. What else could there be? Air duct, maybe? He continued to walk, seeing if there was indeed an air duct. At last, he found one, but it was quite high up.

"Calem and I should be able to reach that thing." He stared at it. "In that case… we'll take this, Don and Alana will take the back entrance, and Rosa will talk to the guards." He nodded contently. "We're set! I'll get looking for the other's then! We only have to wait a couple of hours till we strike."

* * *

Calem and Alana walked near a local park. "Now… if I was a wanted man, where would I hide?" Alana thought aloud.

"Definitely not in plain sight." Calem said. "His face is plastered all over on those wanted posters. He'd have to be an idiot to hang around here."

"I guess. But if he hides the royal emblem well enough, he might go by undetected." She let out a small gasp. She ran towards a large statue in the park that had a fountain surrounding it. It was a regal young man, he wore royal robes and wielded a jewel encrusted sword. An elegant crown rested on his head.

"That's Hector Dalton Fiore, the first king. He was born in X200 and established the kingdom in X230 to create order in the country. He reigned from then to his death in X275."

"Wow, you know quite a bit then. I don't remember that from school."

Alana then spied a plaque on the bottom of the statue that read:

 **Hector Dalton Fiore**

 **(X200 - X275)**

 **Reigned X230 - X275**

 **The Great man who created the country we live in today**

"Oh." She gave him a slightly disappointed look. "You could've just pointed out the plaque instead of lying like that."

"Sorry about that." He took his eyes off the statue, while Alana still marveled at it. "I don't see anyone who might be Rideaux."

"Maybe he's not in town. Staying away until tonight to avoid being seen by people like us."

"Makes sense." He sighed. "In that case, let's get going." He turned and walked, while Alana still looked at the statue, before she realized Calem left and rushed after him.

* * *

Later that day, the five rested in a room in a Kunugi inn. "So we have three possibles entrances, huh?" Rosa inquired of Oliver.

"Yeah. And I decided that Calem and I would take the air duct, Alana and Don would sneak in the back, while Rosa talks to the guards out front."

"Um… actually…" Alana shyly raised her hand. "Could I go with Calem?"

"Well, that's not suspicious at all." Don blurted. "Oliver?"

He shrugged. "It'll be fine. In that case, now that we all know our places, we set out and wait until the museum's been closed for about an hour. By then, it should be clear enough for us to execute the plan."

Oliver and Don sat in the brush behind the museum. Don carefully watched the back entrance to see if anyone would enter. Meanwhile, Oliver glanced at his phone. "Nearly ten now. Ready, Don?"

"Yeah. The coast is still clear too." He looked around one more time and gradually stood. "Let's get going!" They leapt out of the brush and stood at the door. Don kept watch while Oliver picked the locked.

There was a click, and he pushed the door open. "Alright! We are in!" He let Don inside and hurried in himself, closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Rosa sauntered to the two guards standing in front of the doors. "Excuse me, gentlemen."'

"May we help you miss? As you can see, the museum is closed."

She took the poster out of her jacket pocket. "You know this man, correct?"

"The thief Rideaux. Of course we know him."

"Well, I have reason to believe that he's planning to steal something from your museum. If he is, he's striking right around now; when the museum is practically empty. "

The guards looked at it, then each other, and finally her. "Why should we believe you? You might be trying to trick us."

"First of all, we're all aware that Rideaux broke out of prison recently, so its possible. Second," She took off her jacket, showing them the Fairy Tail Mark on her left arm. "look at this. I swear on the good name of my guild that I'm telling the truth."

"Fairy Tail Mages are super loyal to their guild. They'd never do anything that could make it look bad." One of them unlocked the door before stepping aside. "Best of luck to you. We'll be waiting for your return. With Rideaux."

"Of course. Thank you." She walked through the door, and her jaw immediately dropped. She was completely captivated with the classic works of art that she was faced with as soon as she walked in. "Focus on the mission at hand." She began patrolling the museum to search for Rideaux.

Outside, Calem approached the air duct oliver mentioned. The latter held out his hand. "Screwdriver, please." When no one answered, he turned, to see her missing. "Odd… where did she run off to?"

The girl in question knelt, looking at flowers in the park. "Purple and white irises. They're so pretty…" In the center of them all, she saw a single red flower, which was unlike anything she has ever seen before. "It's the only red one. Must be rare."

"You got that right, miss." A man knelt next to her. "You don't see Crimson Ariphoids everyday." He smiled. "Ariphoids in general aren't the most common, but Crimsons are even rarer."

She looked at it again. "Wow. I wonder where they grow naturally. Do you-" His hand quickly covered her mouth and began carrying her into the trees nearby.

Calem had just arrived the the same bed of flowers she was just at. "If she would be anywhere, its here." He noticed her phone on the ground and picked it up. "Why is this here?" He looked towards the trees. He put it in his pocket and ran off into them.

The man threw Alana and as she sat up, she saw several other men with him. "Who are you guys?!" She ordered. One of them began to approach her, cracking his knuckles. She gulped, then looked at the bracelet Calem had bought her before they set out. "Stay away!" She pointed her hand at him. The lacrima glowed, and then her hand before a blast of lightning shot out of her hand at him, blasting him back. She uneasily got up. "I warned you!"

"Look at her trembling!" Scoffed one of them. "This'll be easy, boys!"

"Dark Pledge: Shadow Chaser!" Several rays of dark energy shot through the trees, blasting the men. They flew all around the small clearing, and Calem emerged. "There you are!"

"Calem!" Alana cried. "I'm sorry for running off."

He ran to her and looked around. "It's fine. Let's just deal with these guys and leave, alright?"

The men got up and surrounded them again. They rushed them, only to have the same results. They got up once more, and one of them looked into a couple of trees. Then, two darts flew from those trees, hitting Alana and Calem. The two shortly fell over, and the group slowly crept towards them.

 **The group has reached Kunugi and began their operation. However, while Oliver, Don and Rosa all get inside without a hitch, Calem and Alana have been captured! Just who are these men and what do they want? We can only wait and see!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Celestial Barber

**Chapter 7: Celestial Barber; Fairy Vs. Scar**

Alana awoke to see a box. She tried to move, but discovered that she was tied up. She wriggled and writhed, slowly moving herself. Soon, she saw Calem across the room. She looked around, but saw nothing but the boxes.

"Where are we?" She looked at Calem. "Hey, are you alright?" No answer. She fell over onto her stomach and slowly made her way to him before nudging him. "Come on, wake up!" He slowly opened his eyes and she smiled. "Oh, you're okay!"

"I assume so." He looked at the girl who still lay on the ground. "Your keys are gone."

"What?! Oh, no!" She looked at the door. "Hey, whoever's out there, answer me!"

"I highly doubt they'll answer to us. Maybe, I would be able to aim one of my spells at the door or something. Mind rolling out of my way?" She complied, and he tried to position himself in a way that would allow him to execute his plan.

Meanwhile, Rosa continued to wander around the museum. "I haven't seen anyone, and I haven't found the crown. Its in here somewhere, I know it!" She approached a large scabbard that was among an assortment of weapons and armor. "This looks kinda familiar. I see quite a bit of scabbards on the job. Maybe that's why?" She walked around a corner, to see Don skid to a stop. "There you are."

"Hey, Rosa. found anything?"

"Not a thing. What about you two?" Don shook his head. "I'm looking for the crown. If Rideaux shows up, he'll have to deal with me. Where's Oliver?"

"We split up. We'll cover more ground that way." He began to walk the way she came. "I'm going to keep on looking!" He ran off and she continued on her way.

The lizard man ran down the corridors of the museum. As he was about to turn a corner, he stopped, for he had heard a voice. "Check out this key I nabbed from a poor chump on the round!"

"Awesome! What is that on it; a 69? Heh."

He heard the sound of someone getting punched. "No, you tard! It's the Cancer Symbol!"

"Cancer, huh! What are you going to do with a Celestial Gate Key?"

"Sell it, what else? Should we check on the two we caught earlier? They're down the hall, right?"

"Third door on the left. That girl had some gate keys on her. We could sell those too. Imagine the cash!"

Don quickly rushed at them and lunged at the one holding the key. He snatched it and began running. When he passed the third door on the left, he pretended to trip, throwing the key underneath in the process. He quickly got up and began running again.

"Get back here, you overgrown salamander!"

"Overgrown salamander? Then that means..." Alana inched towards the key. "Thanks, Don." She awkwardly grabbed it with her tied hands. "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

A tall, slender man with braided hair stood before them. He wore a pink dress shirt with small barber poles. There were six crab legs protruding from his back. He wore a belt which held two pairs of scissors. He quickly drew them and spun them on his fingers.

"Cancer's Barber Shop is open for business once more." He stopped spinning the scissors and struck a pose. "What cut are you fine folks in the mood for today?"

Alana began struggling in an irritated manner. "As much as I'd appreciate a haircut, that can wait! If you can, please cut us free!"

He crossed his arms and nodded. "Hmm… the last person to touch my key had it for only a day or so. Never tried to form a pact or anything." He looked at Alana. "Tell me, what year is it?"

Calem sighed. "If you're concerned about your contract with Lucy, she's passed away. You're free now."

"Then it's your lucky day." He quickly freed the two from their bindings.

Alana began stretching. "It feels good to be free again!"

"Are you ready for the haircut now, miss?" Asked the spirit, scissors at the ready.

"Huh?" She turned to him and nervously shook her head. "Thank you, but now right now. Oh! Cancer, would you mind forming a contract with me?"

"Of course! My shop in the Celestial World is open Monday, Wednesday and Friday. If you need me, call me any other day!"

"So Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday. Got it!" She began towards the door. "Let's go!"

"He's staying with us for now?" Calem asked.

She nodded. "He's going to have to. I don't have my keys, whip or Lacrima, and you don't have your sword."

"I'm not helpless without a sword."

"Leave the lady." Cancer suggested. "The more power you have, the better."

"If you want to, Cancer." Calem was the first out the door. "Stay in the middle of us for now, Alana." The other two followed right behind him. "Where would they have put our things?"

"Another one of the storage rooms I'd say." Alana noted. "Each of the exhibits has it's own collection of storage rooms. We'll be doing a lot of searching."

Calem groaned. "Fantastic. New plan." Calem pointed towards the direction of more store rooms. "Alana, you and Cancer continue the search for our stuff. I'll keep looking for the target."

"Right!" She began towards the rooms, and Cancer followed. Calem ran in the opposite direction, towards another exhibit.

* * *

Don ran into the exhibit in the back of the museum: The Ancient Fiore Exhibit. The two men from before were still pursuing him. He stopped when he saw a familiar face near a glass case which held a large green jewel inside.

"T-that's the crown!" He cried. He then looked at the men. "So he's Rideaux." Don jumped over the men as they lunged at him, and Rideaux's eyes darted in their direction.

"You imbeciles!" He yelled. "I told you not to let anyone in here!"

"Crimson Burst!" Don took a deep breath and unleashed a crimson flame onto the two men. They yelped in pain and began running around aimlessly. Don began marching towards Rideaux. "We have some business, you and I."

"Yes, I know that, lizard. But..." Rideaux put his hands behind his back, prompting Don to charge. "I'll have to reschedule our meeting!" He threw a pair of bolas at Don, tangling around his legs and causing him to fall. Rideaux took a pen out of the other pocket and pointed it at the case. It emitted a laser, which the thief used to cut a circle out of the glass. He pushed the circle in and extracted the jewel. "I'll be going now, lizard! Enjoy struggling to free yourself!" He began to run off.

The two men approached Don, looming over him. "What should we do with him?"

Don took a deep breath once more, startling the men. But instead of breathing fire, he yelled. "Everyone! Rideaux got the jewel! He might be on his way outside by now!"

One of the men went in for a kick. "Shut yer trap!"

On the other side of the museum, Rosa pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Oliver's number. "Hey, did you hear that?"

" _Yeah. I'll tail Rideaux. Make sure Don is okay."_

"I'll do that. Inform the guards outside so they can help you. I'll try Calem and see what he'll do."

" _Right."_

She tried Calem's number but it went to voice mail. She tried Alana's but got the same result. "Damn!" I just need to hope they heard." She ran towards the Ancient Fiore Exhibit.

* * *

Cancer stopped in his tracks while Alana and Calem continued on. "Excuse me, but I just heard something."

Alana turned back. "What is it?"

"A voice yelling that someone named Rideuax escaped. What are we to do?"

"I'll go check on the exhibit it was being held in to see what happened." Calem announced. "After you two find our stuff, head outside and see if you can find Rideaux."

"Yeah." Alana ran off to continue their search, but Calem called out to her. "What's up?"

He had a sincere look on his face. "Don't push yourself. Good luck." With that he ran, soon reaching the exhibit. He entered to see the two men attempting to approach Don, only to have him breath fire at them.

The lizard looked over at Calem and let out an excited gasp. "Calem!" He began writhing. "A little help, please?"

"Sorry, but I don't have my sword on me. I can deal with them, though." He held his hand towards them. "Dark Pledge: Shadow Chaser!" A purple magic circle appeared before him and several rays of dark energy shot at them. They tried to run, but the rays honed in on them. Calem ran over to Don and began to untie the bolas. "These are a pain. But, I should have them undone soon."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A large man entered the room. It was the same man that Rosa encountered in Onibus. "A little boy and his pet." He cackled. "This will be fun."

Calem stood. "Who are you?"

"The guy that's going to wipe the floor with you." In Onibus, his scabbard rested on his back. Now, he had it resting on the back of his hip. He gripped the enormous blade and drew it.

Calem held his hand towards him. "Dark Pledge: Shadow Revolver!" The spiral ray of darkness shot towards him, but the man blocked it with his sword's hand guard. He then held up the blade and the edge began glowing purple. He swung it and a wave of energy, similar to Calem's Aura Splicer sped towards him. He jumped out of the way, and looked at the man. "What the heck?"

"Hmph." The man sighed in disappointment, but quickly held up his sword as Rosa rammed into him, equipped with her green and black Dragonforce claws. "Lookee here." He pushed her back. "Nice to see you, Fairy."

"Calem, get out and search for Rideaux." Rosa said. "I have some unfinished business with this guy. Don, you go with him."

The two heeded her orders and ran towards an exit, leaving the two alone. "Now," Said the man. "you and I get to spend some quality time together, Fairy."

"I have a name, ya big lug." She retorted. "It's Rosa Mercer."

"So do I. It's Shin; Shin Mest." He swung his sword at her, and something shot from it.

With lightning fast reflexes, Rosa caught what he threw. It was a sword much smaller than the one he currently held. It also had a hand guard. "What the…? A sword?" Rosa began skidding across the floor towards Shin. "What's going on?" She began speeding up, and Shin's fist soon connected with her stomach.

The sword placed itself into the top of Shin's blade. "Like the new toy?" Rosa backed away from him, and he merely laughed.

Rosa requiped into her flaming claws. "My Wolf Claws have the potential to melt almost any metal, Mest! Your new toy's about to end up broken!" She ran at him and lunged, only to have Shin block. Rosa began attacking him repeatedly, until Shin blocked in such a way that he could grab the handle of the smaller sword. He drew it and began to block Rosa's attacks with ease.

Rosa requiped to her Hard Knuckle and gripped the smaller sword, while blocking the larger blade with her other hand.

"Trying to break it, huh? Not going to work. These blades are enchanted. They're basically indestructible." He went to kick her, but she jumped back. "Going to requip to something I haven't seen yet?"

"That would be pointless. You adapt to my weapons quickly. I just have to think to something else."

"That won't be easy." He placed the small blade back and rested it on his shoulder. "Thinking of a way to make a new plan with things I know."

Rosa unequipped the Hard Knuckled, leaving herself bare handed. Shin gave her a slightly perplexed look, but put on his confident look once more. She rushed at him, and leapt over. Shin swung around, but Rosa ducked and struck low. Shin winced and dropped to his knee, only to have Rosa punch him in the face.

He quickly got up. "You harlot! Why would you aim there?!"

"Calling me a harlot?" She asked with a laugh. "Okay, old timer. I'm sure that'll hurt for a while."

"I'll survive." Shin tried to move, but he winced. "Damn!" He worked through the pain, but he was considerably slowed. Rosa quickly gained the upper hand, but didn't requip during her attack. She punched Shin one more time and sent him flying.

"Urrgh… I see what you did. Catch me off guard by using nothing but your bare hands. That and the crotch shot."

Rosa walked over to him, and stepped on his stomach, clutching her own. "Yeah, a little dirty, but it worked. Ready to go to jail, big man?"

"Maybe, and if I try to break away?" He asked.

"I'll crush your gonads again." He warned. "Any other questions while we wait for the fuzz?"

"Actually, yeah. I have one."

Rosa gave him a look of confusion, but stepped off of him and kicked the sword away before requiping to her Dragonforce Claws, ready to deal with him if he tried anything.

 **Outside, Rideaux ran farther away from the museum with the Crown of Fiore, with Calem, Don and Oliver on his tail, Alana shortly behind. What exactly was it that the mercenary Shin Mest wanted to ask Rosa? These questions and more will be answered soon enough!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Alana's New Power

**Chapter 8: Alana's New Power; The First Mission is a Success!**

Alana opened one of the doors in the exhibit she was in and squealed. "I found them!" Alana rushed over and put on her whip's clip, her key pouch and her lacrima bracelet. She put Calem's sword belt around her shoulder and looked towards Cancer. "I'm fine now, Cancer. You can return to the Celestial World now."

He smiled. "Thank you, miss. If you need me, don't hesitate to ask. Unless it's on the days we agreed on." He returned through his gate and Alana began towards one of the exits to pursue Rideaux as Calem ordered.

She soon found herself running through Kunugi late a night. "Where could he have gone? There's no way he's stay in town. He'd risk waking somebody, which would only make things worse." She stopped to think. "If anything, he's headed for Oshibana to the northeast. That's where I'm headed."

Alana headed for the edge of the town, but saw nothing. She looked around as she ran, but she only saw the field outside Kunugi as she ran.

"Darn it. Where could he have gone?" Alana spotted a pile of leaves off in the distance. "Huh?" She looked around, to see that more and more piles appeared. "She became increasingly more nervous. "Um… um… What's going on?" One of the piles quickly dispersed and a man leapt through the air headed straight for Alana.

She grabbed her whip and sent it flying towards him. She hit him in the face, knocking him slightly off course. He landed a few feet away, giving her just enough time to attack him with her Lacrima. Two of the piles dispersed. Alana pointed her bracelet at one of them, but the other was headed straight for her back. She blasted the one she focused on, but something stopped the other.

There was a groan and the sound of clinking metal. "Are you okay, lady?" Alana's spirit, Arthur, had summoned himself from the Celestial World.

"I'm fine, thanks." She looked at him. "You... summoned yourself."

"Yes. More of the ruffians will be attacking soon. I'll close my gate. Open it towards the leaves in front of you, then turn to your right and fire your lacrima."

While Alana was confused by the orders, she nodded in agreement. Arthur disappeared, and Alana quickly grabbed his key. "Open, Gate of the Holy Knight! Arthur!" While summoning him, two more of the piles dispersed. Alana turned to right and blasted her lacrima. "You were right."

"Screw this! Everyone charge!" All of the piles dispersed at once. The girl and her spirit were surrounded by nearly a dozen men.

Alana stepped back. "This isn't good… any new ideas?"

"In my current state, I'm no help." The spirit glowed and separated into two separate entities. They were like smaller versions of Arthur, only one was in white armor and the other black.

"But now, this have become a bit easier." Said the white knight. He and the black knight rushed towards part of the men, while Alana picked off the remaining attackers. In no time at all, all of the men were on the ground, unconscious.

Alana fell to her knees and began panting. "Why would those creeps set up all of those leaves anyway?"

"I say it doesn't matter, miss." Said the white knight as he knelt beside her, holding his hand out. "Are you alright?"

She took it. "Yes, I'm fine." He helped her up and the black knight groaned. "Um… who are you two exactly?"

The white knight smiled. "My name is Berthold." He gestured to the other knight. "My brother there is Heolstor. We are the two parts of your spirit Arthur."

"Our business is done!" shouted Heolstor. "I'm returning to the Celestial World."

"Heolstor, wait!" Berthold tried to stop his brother, but the black knight opened the gate, forcing the two back inside.

"That… was weird. Apparently Arthur is, like, three spirits in one." She shook her head. "Focus, Alana. You need to find Rideaux." She continued on her way northeast towards Oshibana in hopes of finding her target.

* * *

Partway up the road, Don and Oliver fought their way through more men hired by Rideaux. Calem was ahead of them, chasing the target. Don grabbed one of the men and threw him towards Rideaux. He fell over and the Crown of Fiore rolled onto the plains. He turned onto his back and pointed his fist at Don. Four of his fingers were were adorned with rings. All four of them glowed, sending blasts of energy flying towards him.

"Don!" Calem looked from his friend to the man on the ground. "Lacrima rings."

Calem ducked under the punch of one of the men, and elbowed him, along with one of his comrades. However, as he was distracted, Rideaux shot him in the back.

"Oliver, to me!" Calem went back to what he was doing, fighting off the men that charged him.

Oliver rushed over to Calem and placed his hand on the ground. "Wind Pledge: Hurricane!" A huge blast of wind erupted from the ground, knocking away the men.

From the wind, Calem flew, speeding towards Rideaux. The man rolled out of the way and Calem held out his hand. Rideaux dove at the Crown, and Calem lowered his hand. Rideaux held his rings towards Calem once more, but he flew out of the way. He landed and began thinking. Rideaux got up once more and began running again.

"I need to find a way to knock him out without harming the Crown!" Calem turned towards the other two. "Forget the grunts! Let's focus on getting the Crown!"

Don sprinted after Calem, and Oliver faced the men once more. "Wind Pledge: Cannon!" A blast of wind energy flew towards the men, knocking them back before he ran. "So, what's your plan, boss?"

"Don't call me that!" Calem replied. "I'm not sure yet. Don, knock him down. Afterwards, Oliver will grab the Crown and I'll take him out."

"Sure thing!" Don began running faster in order to catch up with Rideaux. He rammed into the man's legs and he let the crown go flying. When it landed, it shattered. Don looked at the pieces in terror. "W-what?"

"The hell?! Oliver approached the man and moved his hair. "No Royal Emblem. He's a fake. Rideaux must've switched places with him when he left. What're we going to do now?"

"I told Alana to track Rideaux after she found our stuff. She might be able to find him. Let's take to the sky."

"That reminds me." Oliver pointed at Calem. "What happened to you two?"

Calem sprouted his wings. "That's not important. Let's get going. Don?" The lizardman began sprinting down the road, and the two Oracles began flying.

* * *

Far off, the real Rideaux sat beneath a tree, panting heavily. He held the Crown close to his chest and looked at it. "It feels so good! Only a matter of time before I'm one of the richest men in Fiore!" He looked around the tree. "The coast is clear. Only a short way to Oshibana."

"Mr. Rideaux!" A mercenary stopped in front of him. "Our plan worked. The guild brats followed the decoy!"

"Perfect. Where are the others?"

"They're- Uggh!" There was a zapping sound before the man fell over. Alana stood behind him.

"It's over, Rideaux." She began walking towards him. "If you just give me the Crown, this will be easier for both of us."

"Over my dead body!" He pointed his fist at her. His rings glowed and the blasts of energy knocked Alana back. She got up and began running after him.

"It's just the two of us, Rideaux! You won't be able to run forever!"

Rideaux stopped and looked back. While slow, several of his mercenaries were tailing after Alana. "They recovered quickly." He put on a look of great confidence. "The table have turned, girlie! We have you surrounded. I'll consider letting you go, but only if you relinquish your keys to me."

The girl clenched her fist. "That'll never happen."

"Really now? Men, you know what to do."

They encircled her, but Don tackled one of them. Don and Oliver landed shortly after, assisting Don. Rideaux panicked and began running again.

Alana grabbed her keys, all three of them. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Gate of the Holy Knight! Gate of the Giant Crab!"

Oliver turned around in surprise. "What're you doing?! You don't need all of them!"

"This creep is really starting to annoy me! I need you three to take him down!"

"Very well." Replied Arthur. "Virgo, restrain him. Cancer, follow my lead."

With a snip of his scissors Cancer said, "Sure thing, big man."

The chains around Virgo's wrists glowed and she swung her arms in Rideuax's direction. The chains extended towards the man and wrapped around him, stopping him in his tracks. The two other spirits rushed towards him. Cancer reached him first, quickly working on his with his scissors. By the time he was done, Rideaux's hair was ruined. Finally Arthur struck the man with his sword and the chains broke. He fell over and the Crown rolled away from him.

"Oh geez! He looks horrible! Cried one of the mercenaries.

Another held his head. "I don't want to lose my hair. Let's get out of here!" They all turned tail and ran.

"My hair!" Rideax frantically rubbed his head. "My beautiful hair! What did you do to it!?"

Cancer snipped his scissors once more. "People my friends don't like get that cut. No hard feelings."

Alana crossed her arms and put on a pleased smile. "He got what was coming to him. Serves... him… ri-" The girl fell over and Calem rushed to catch her.

Virgo looked back at her. "She wore herself out. Let's return home." The other two spirits agreed and they all closed their gates.

Don walked past the crying Rideaux and picked up the Crown. "That was cool." commented Oliver. "Reckless of her to summon three spirits at once, but that unison attack could be pretty devastating."

"I think I'd like it better if she didn't pass out, so I have to disagree with you." He picked her up. "Time to head back to town."

* * *

"There you are!" Rosa excitedly waved to the three as they entered the town.

Don handed the Crown to one of the guards and Oliver handed Rideaux to the other. "What happened to his head?!" Cried the guard. "Did he get attacked by an animal or something?"

Oliver scratched the back of his head. "Actually, a Celestial Spirit. There's also, like, two dozen or so mercs outside the town somewhere. Pretty sure they're all out of commision."

"Really now? Thanks for the help." He then turned to Shin. "You two big man."

Rosa held her hand in front of him. "Hold it. He's coming with me."

The guards looked at each other, then back to her. "Excuse me?"

"The big guy was just doing it for the cash! It's not like he's a bad guy or anything!"

"What happened to you having unfinished business?" Calem asked.

"That's all in the past!" She grabbed the guards' shoulders. Listen, I'll pay whatever bail he would have had, and he can just come back to Magnolia with us, okay?"

"He doesn't have any criminal record that I've heard of, so I think we can do that, right?"

His partner shrugged. "Let's just do it and hope we keep our jobs. You can take him. We'll inform Fairy Tail of how much his bail will be soon."

Rosa saluted him. "Thanks, officer! Let's go, Shin!"

The two of them marched past the group. The three conscious Fairy Tail members shared glances before following after them.

The following morning, Alana woke up and groaned. "My head hurts…"

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Calem sat on his bed, smiling at her. "Does it hurt bad?"

"No, I'll be fine. What happened?"

"After you summoned, your spirits, you passed out. I'd advise against doing that again. Or at least until you can control it better."

She shot up and cheered. "But it was amazing! I have to train with them more to perfect that move!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked. He was concerned, but spoke normally.

"I'll be fine. Where are the others?"

"Waiting downstairs." He got off the bed and opened the door. "I said I'd stay behind and wait for you to wake up." Alana walked past him, and he closed the door

 **The thief Rideaux has been captured and the Crown of Fiore is safe. But what exactly will Alana do to master her spirits' new unison attack? And what lies in store for the guild in the future?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Platinum Spirit Keys

**Chapter 9 - Platinum Spirit Keys**

Alana weakly pushed open the doors to the guild. She groggily walked in, and past Elena. The young woman behind the desk bowed. "Good morning, Alana. Huh…? Are you alright?""

Alana looked at Elena and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah… I'll be fine. My neighbor's kid was crying all night." The sound of a group cheering filled her ears. She looked to see a large group forming near the bar. "What's going on over there?"

"Drinking contest. If you'd like, I'll sneak around them to get you some coffee."

"No, it's okay." Alana leaned against Elena's desk. "I don't get it; a drinking contest this early?"

"Well, things like this happening several times a day is normal." She said "Whenever it's in the morning like this, they drink milk."

"I didn't know this was normal." Alana rested her elbows on the desk. "Have you seen Calem, Rosa, Oliver or Don?"

Elena smiled. "About that, some of the guild members started saying that you could make a good addition to their team. But, Oliver and Calem are outside by the pool, Rosa is over by the bar and Don is playing pool downstairs."

"Me, a member of their team?" She asked in a doubtful tone. "I worked with them on just one job."

"Yeah, but that's what the others have been saying."

"Yahoo! The crown is mine!" Followed by the yell was a loud round of cheers. A young woman with platinum blonde hair stood on the table with a triumphant fist thrust into the air. "It feels good to be on top!"

After another round of cheers, the group began to disperse. The only people who remained with her were another black haired young woman, and Shin, who appeared to be ill.

"I was so close!" The young woman with black hair rested her head in her hand. "I'll just get you another time, Helsa."

"Not today." She sat down and began patting her stomach. "Don't think it'll be a good idea to do that to my little buddy." Shin groaned, and Helsa looked over at him. "Riza, is he okay?"

Riza walked over and began nudging Shin. "Hey, are you okay?" When he groaned once more, Riza began looking around. She spotted Rosa and called out. "Hey, Rosa, what's wrong with him?"

Rosa looked at Shin and sighed. "He's lactose intolerant!"

"What?!" Riza reached under his arms and began lifting. "Damn, he's big! Helsa, help me get him to a bucket or something!"

She ran over and began pulling on Shin as well, but they two were barely moving him. Alana took out Arthur's key and summoned him. She pointed to them and the knight walked over, taking Shin from them.

Riza looked after the knight as he walked away. "T-thanks." She tapped Helsa's shoulder. "The kid you wanted to talk to must be her then."

Helsa looked towards the direction Arthur came from and spotted Alana. "Thanks for pointing her out. See you later." She hurried over to Alana. "Hey there, thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it. I don't believe we've met. I'm Alana."

"Helsa Major. Mind if I ask you a bit about your magic? Celestial Spirit Magic has always seemed cool."

"That's perfectly fine. We can talk after Arthur is done with Shin." The two walked to a nearby table to wait.

* * *

Alana had her three keys laid out in from of Helsa. The two sat at a table by the outdoor swimming pool. "Right now, these are the keys I have."

Almost immediately, Helsa reached for Virgo's key. "Virgo," She glanced at the other golden key. "and Cancer. Last I heard of these keys, they were with Lucy Heartfilia. Where'd you get them?"

Alana gulped. "Oh, I just found them one day."

She chuckled. "You're a horrible liar. You might have had a chance of fooling me if you didn't look so much like her."

"You knew?"

"Yeah."

Alana glanced around. "What about the others?"

"Not yet. Elena, Calem and the boss didn't want them going crazy about having someone like you here."

"What? Why would they?" A sad look dawned on her face. "Did they think I wouldn't be able to live up to their expectations?"

"Not at all! It's just that something similar happened earlier and things ended kinda badly."

"Oh." She took Virgo's key back. "I understand. I'll tell them later though. I'll just wait a little while."

"Good on you, kid. And you already have two golden keys."

"I plan on looking for more of grandma's golden keys eventually." Alana looked up at the sky. "I wonder where they could be. Mom said that grandma hid them so I could find them one day."

"Lucy and Natsu ended up leaving Magnolia, so I'm sure they're not in the area. They're definitely in Fiore, though."

She sighed in relief. "That's good. So, what did you want to know? I'm warning you, though, I'm new at all of this too."

"I wanted to focus on this, actually." Helsa picked up Arthur's key. "What is this thing?"

"What do you mean?" Alana leaned in closer. "It looks like an ordinary silver key to me."

"It's darker than silver. This key is platinum."

Alana took her key back. "A platinum key?" She looked at it closer. "This is weird. There's no circle at the tip like most silver keys either. Just a fancy sword."

"Where do you think it came from?"

"I don't know. I'll just have to search for these keys along with the gold ones."

Helsa stood from the table. "Let's see what he's capable of." Alana followed Helsa, and as they passed the pool, a large amount of water splashed at them.

Oliver surfaced and spit some of the pool water onto the ground. "Damn it, Mercer!" He pulled himself out of the water and charged towards Calem who stood a ways away, laughing.

Alana shook her head to get the water out of her hair, while Helsa groaned. "Let's change and meet up behind the guild."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Alright, everyone, let's get going!" She opened the gates of her three spirits and smiled. "Are you all ready for today's rep?"

"All three of them at once…" Helsa stared at the group in amazement. "She says she's barely used magic before and yet she's capable of this!"

Alana pointed at a dummy that had a wig on. "Then let's go! Execute the Barbarous Assault!"

Just like with Rideaux, Virgo chained up the dummy, while Cancer attacked it, ruining the wig in the process. Finally Arthur sliced it in half. He then planted his sword firmly in the ground.

"Something feels… off." Said the knight.

"I agree." Said Virgo. "Our synchronization could be better I feel."

Cancer crossed his arms. "Maybe, maybe." Alana fell to her knees and began panting. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She stood up with Helsa's assistance. "You're all dismissed for today. Except for you, Arthur. We can discuss how to improve your sync later." Virgo and Cancer closed their gates, while Arthur walked over to them.

"What do you wish to ask me, lady?"

"Your key is platinum." She said. "Are you one of a kind or something?"

"Actually, I'm part of a 'series' of platinum keys. My comrades and I were separated some time ago. However, I am perfectly fine. There is no need to worry. If it is alright with you, I'll be taking my leave so I don't drain anymore of your magic power."

"Of course." He closed his gate, and Helsa helped Alana to a bench. "There are more platinum keys?"

"Sounds like it. So, what are you going to do? Listen to him, or help him find his friends anyway?"\

"I'll help one day, but I'll do as he says for now."

The two sat in silence for a moment. "But that's incredible." Helsa broke the silence. "Someone so green being able to summon three spirits. You got real tired, but you did it." She stood up. "I'm going back inside. Good luck in the future, kid."

As Helsa headed back for the guild, Calem entered the backyard. "Hey there."

"Hey."

"You seem tired. Already got your practice for the day done?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping that as I grow stronger, I can do it more than once." She began swinging her feet back and forth. "How was your sparring with Oliver?"

"He eventually got fed up with me knocking him into the pool, but it was good."

"I wonder what the future has in store for us; for the guild."

Calem smirked. "I dunno. The Harvest Festival is one thing, and the S-Class Promotion Trial at the end of the year, but that probably doesn't mean much to you."

"Think I won't do good enough to qualify?"

"Rarely has someone qualified during their first year. You might be one of the lucky ones, but don't get too excited."

She got off of the bench and walked over to him. "Elena mentioned something to me earlier."

"Yeah." He held out his hand. "How would you like to officially become a Team Calem?"

She shook it, a wide grin on her face. "Of course. But, you really named your team after yourself?"

"Heh. I plan on changing it later. Let's go back inside and grab a bite to eat."

Alana excitedly ran back inside, Calem walking in after her.

 **Helsa Major, Fairy Tail's milk chugging queen, has taken an interest in Alana and her Celestial Magic. How will the relationship between these two young ladies grow? And will Alana uncover the mystery of Arthur comrades, hidden in the other platinum keys?**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Hooded Ace

**Chapter 10 - The Hooded Ace**

Don strolled into the guild, humming to himself. He proceeded over to the restaurant tables, and sat down, continuing to hum.

Oliver soon joined the bench. "Hey, Donny. You're awfully cheery today. Something happen?"

"Nope, it's just another beautiful day!" He leapt off the bench. "It's absolutely amazing to be alive, don't you think Oliver?" He twirled and began skipping away.

Oliver awkwardly looked on. "If that was Calem, there would definitely be something up. But since it's Donny, everything's in check."

"What's up with him?" Alana walked over, a can of soda in hand. "Something happen?"

"Nah, that's just how he is. Some days, he just acts like that."

She laughed. "Interesting. I couldn't possibly imagine someone else acting like that on an average day."

Broker's voice entered the conversation. "There's a reason for this." He and Riza sat down as well.

"I hear Xerian is coming back today." Riza said. "That would explain it. Those two are like brothers."

Alana ceased her drinking. "Xerian?"

"He's one of our S-Class Mages." Riza said. "He and Don are extremely close."

Alana sat down and rested her head in her palms. "Calem mentioned the S-Class Promotion Trial not too long ago. How many people have passed it?"

Broker held up four fingers. "This is the number of S-Class Mages our guild currently has."

Alana's eyes widened. "O-only four?"

"Yeah." Broker lowered his hand. "Xerian, Rosa, Glen, and Drex."

"Who's Drex?"

"He's Elena's older brother." Riza answered. "She was one hell of a fighter a few years ago. Kinda surprised she hasn't passed the trial yet."

Alana looked over at Elena and began rubbing her temples. "I find it hard to believe that Elena was a fighter."

"Well, it's the truth." Oliver said. "But they say that Xerian is kinda like the Mystogan of our generation."

"Mystogan?" Alana took another sip of her drink. "Wasn't he that guy that always knocked everyone out whenever he stopped by?"

"Yeah." Oliver replied. "I hear it was a lot more deep or something like that, but that happened over half a century ago, so who cares?"

Alana sighed. "To think that grandma and grandpa were in the prime in the guild that long ago…"

Broker blinked confusedly at Alana. "Grandma?"

Riza did the same. "Grandpa?" The two looked at each other. "Her grandparents were members of this guild…"

"And she's a Celestial Mage… but the only Celestial Mage our guild had that long ago was…"

The two of them both turned towards her, faces full of interest. "You're Natsu and Lucy's granddaughter, aren't you?" They were excited, but spoke in a whisper.

Alana began ruffling her hair in distress. "Oh no!" She lowered her head. "Uggh…"

"Why are you so stressed?" Oliver asked with an irritated tone. "It'll be like a week until the entire guild knows."

"What?!"

"Chill, Alana!" Oliver face-palmed. "You're just overreacting!"

The door glowed with the Fairy Tail Guild Mark and all attention turned to it. Alana calmed down a bit and looked at it.

It slowly opened and the first things to happen was, "Where's my baby sister!?" A large man with silver hair rushed in, yelling in a voice full of glee. There was a cloaked man standing behind him. Four staves poked out from behind his head.

Elena sighed and began walking down the stairs. "Welcome bac-" The man buried her in his chest. All that could be heard was her muffled screams.

"I missed you so much, Elena!" He let her go. "You've been well, right?"

Alana look on in perplexed awe. Broker laughed. "Yeah, Drex does that if he's been on a job for a long time. He's kinda protective. He and Xerian have been gone a while. He's not like that normally."

"Where's the new kid I've heard about?" Drex began looking around, until he spotted Alana. "Ah, there she is!" He rushed over to her. "Wassup, kid? It's a pleasure!"

Alana had no words, only a look of confusion for the giant of a man standing before her. "U-u-uhhh…" She noticed Xerian walking through the hall and heading up the stairs towards the Guild Master's office.

Riza patted his back. "Lay off, Drex. You freaked the poor girl out with the 'overprotective brother' stick."

"Oh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Name's Drex Corse. It's nice to meetcha."

"Oh!" Alana cleared her throat. "I'm Alana, it's nice to meet you." She looked up at the office once more.

Oliver got off of the bench. "Come on, Drex. Let's go play some pool. I still need to school you."

"Sure thing, bud. You're on!" The two of them rushed off towards the stairs.

Alana moved to the center of her bench. "So, what's this Xerian like?"

"No one know for sure." Broker admitted. "It's a mystery. The only person I could think of that might know something is Don, but he won't talk."

Riza leaned closer. "Some people say that underneath the cloak, he's a lizard just like Don."

"That doesn't make any sense." Alana said. "The only magic Calem's seen him use is Crimson Burst. What kind of magic does Xerian use?"

"Those staves on his back are for containment magic. Specifically for trapping people." Broker said. "And then there's the Fire Magic."

"And the Wind and Earth Magic. Water Magic too." Added Riza

"He can use all those types of magic? That's crazy." Alana let her head hit the table. "I don't think I'll get that far…"

"There's also the fact that he might be the Guild's Ace." Riza said. "It's not like everyone agrees on it, but it might be him. It could be any of our four S-Class Mages."

Alana got up. "I'll go talk to Don about it."

"Alright," Broker waved to her. "good luck on getting anything out of him!"

* * *

Alana found herself in the streets of Magnolia, searching for Don. "Where could he be?"

"Slow down, Lillian!" The familiar voice caught her attention. Across the river that ran through town, Alana Calem being dragged by a little girl.

"I haven't seen her around. Is she his younger sister?" She began waving. "Hey there, Calem!"

Calem held back the little girl and looked across the river. "Hey, Alana!" The little girl tugged on his sleeve. He knelt down and she whispered something in his ear. A light flush crossed his cheeks and he flicked her forehead before standing. "What's up?"

"I'm looking for Don!" She called. "Do you know where he went?"

"I think he's in the park! Do you want us to go with you?"

"It's fine. Have fun you two! Thanks for the info!" Alana began walking away, but Lillian began dragging him towards her. "Or they're coming with me anyway." She giggled. "Alright, then. I wonder what that little girl has in mind."

Don laid on the grass, looking up at the sky. He watched the clouds until Alana obstructed his view. "Hey there."

He sat up and looked back at her. "Come to get some fresh air?"

"You could say that. But I was a little curious about something. Your friend, Xerian."

"Sorry, but I can't say."

Alana sighed. "What's so special about him that we can't know?"

"I don't know it, either. That's why I can't say."

The girl was surprised by his response. "Really? Aren't the two of you friends?"

"We are, but he won't tell me. I don't mind though." He looked past her and began waving. "Hi Lil, Calem!"

The girl stopped by them and smiled at Alana. "Hi there! I'm Lillian!, Calem's younger sister."

Alana bent over and placed her hands on her knees to get closer to the girl. "Hi there, Lillian. It's nice to meet you. I'm Alana."

The girl ran away from her brother to the lizard. "Calem, I'm going to go play with Don, okay?"

He scratched his head. "Okay…?" He walked next to Alana. "What do you think she ran off like that?"

She glanced away from him. "I think I have an idea…" She spoke under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing! What do you think about Xerian?"

"That's why you came looking for Don? To be honest, I have no idea."

Alana put on a look of fierce determination. "I'll see if I can figure it out. I will find out his secret one day!"

"Good luck with that." Calem began walking away, and the girl rushed over to him.

"Hey, wait up!"

 **Drex Corse and Xerian: two of Fairy Tail's few S-Class Mages. While one of them is the overbearing big brother of Elena, the other is a cloaked figure shrouded in mystery. Who exactly is he, and what is his relationship to Don?**

 **Any and all reviews are helpful. While I think things are going fine for now, I would appreciate your feedback in order to improve the story as it progresses.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Team Calem's on The Case!

**Chapter 11 - Team Calem's On the Case!**

Rosa sat at the bar, drinking with a young man with a dirty blonde pompadour. The two sat mostly in silence.

"Any idea what job your team is going on next?" Asked the young man.

Rosa lowered her cup. "Not at all. Any ideas, Garo?"

"Actually, yes. And high paying too." He took the flier out of his back pocket. "Take a look."

Rosa took it from him. "Why would you help us with this? Trying to increase the odds of someone else getting into this year's trial?"

"Of course. The higher the pay, the harder the job. Meaning, you're more qualified to try for S-Class. I don't really care about all of that. That, and there's something about this job that I think you want to hear."

She pushed the mug away and looked over at him. "Lay it on me."

Outside, Calem and Don were busy sparring, while Oliver and Alana observed from afar. "I hope today's not another day of sitting around and doing nothing." Oliver said. "I want to head on another job soon."

"Why not just go on one yourself, then?"

He crossed his arms. "I don't roll that way. It's either I work with my team, or I don't go."

"Really now?" She yawned. "I suppose it makes sense. Maybe it's time I practice the Celestial Triad? I think I might be capable of doing it twice before I'm drained."

"Celestial Triad, huh? That's a nice name for it." Don flew back towards them. "How're you holding up, Donny?"

He sprung back up. "I'm just fine." He started running back towards Calem.

Calem dodged most of Don's attack's with ease. Those he didn't dodge he blocked. He pushed Don back after blocking one of the attacks. "Sure you don't want to rest, Don?"

"Crimson Burst!" Don's Flame Breath was easily dispelled by one of Calem's spells. The lizard stomped on the ground. Then I'll just try harder. He took a deep breath. "Omega Crimson Breath!" He then let loose a large stream of fire. Calem held his arms in front of himself and stood strong, taking the flames head on.

His jacket's sleeves her slightly burned, and he patted them after Don ceased his attack. With each pat, he winced slightly. "That's a new one."

Don's face donned a look of guilt. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. My arm's will heal soon." Calem took his eyes off of Don when he noticed Rosa coming towards them all, Lillian right behind her. "What's up you two?"

Rosa was beaming, and snickered before she spoke. "Good news guys. I got our next gig!"

Oliver shot up from the bench. "Really? That's freakin' sweet! What's in store for us, Rosa?"

Lillian held up the flier for the job Garo had handed her earlier. "Ta-da! Here's your new job!"

The other four all huddled around the sheet. "Let's see…" Said Oliver.

All four of them eyed the large words at the top "A kidnapping?!"

" _Greeting, my name is Benkei Yamamoto of Oshibana."_ Began Calem. " _Not too long ago, I hired a young man by the name of Jared. He was a fine butler, and someone who had my trust. However, he recently kidnapped my daughter, Sheena. I beseech you, whoever it is who reads this, please come to my aid and bring my daughter home. Her younger brother is overcome with grief, and so am I. You will be rewarded handsomely, of course."_

Oliver grinned. "Nice. I like this."

"So do I!" Alana began giggling mischievously. "This is sure to be interesting. When do we leave?"

Rosa looked at Calem. "What do you say?"

He looked at them all. "Whenever you're ready, I guess." Then to the girl holding the flier. "But I'd like to go soon, for our client's sake."

"I'll put this in your room, Rosa!" Lillian then began running off.

She looked over at Alana, who seemed full of joy. "You seem interested. How come?"

She made an imaginary magnifying glass with her hand. "I've always wanted to solve a mystery! Figuring out where this 'Jared' went and why he kidnapped Sheena is sure to be a worthy challenge!"

"Alright, then. I hope you enjoy your investigation." She turned. "I'll think about when I'm alright with going. And prepare of course. Talk to you later."

Oliver took his phone out of his checked the time. "Crap. I gotta head home and help my folks with something."

"I'll go with you." Alana said as she hurried next to him. "I'm heading home, too. I could help out on my way."

"Much appreciated. See you two later." He walked away with Alana right behind him, leaving the other two along.

* * *

Oliver's garage door slowly rose with the push of the garage door opener he kept with him. "I'm home!" He led her inside and walked to the door leading into the house. "Mom?"

A woman with jet black hair soon appeared at the door. "Hey there, honey!" She spotted Alana standing near the door and smiled. "Hello there. Who's your friend?"

"My friend Alana. Our newest Team Member."

The woman walked over to the car and rested on a box that was stacked nearby. "It's a pleasure. I'm Yuri."

"It's nice to meet you."

A man soon entered the scene as well. "You're finally home!" He walked past Oliver and patted him on the back. "Hope you're ready to work."

Alana walked over to him. "Hello there. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Chambers. I'm Alana."

He lifted an eyebrow and then chuckled. "Oh! It's nice to meet you too. But, I'm not Oliver's dad. I'm his uncle. Name's Shane Fullbuster."

The girl stepped back in shock. "Really? Like Gray Fullbuster?" Shane nodded. Alana quickly looked at Oliver. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

He shrugged. "I thought you would've figured it out like how I figured who you were."

"You're Linda's daughter, aren't you?" Asked Yuri. "How is she doing?"

Alana hesitated for a moment. "She's just fine. How could you tell so easily?"

"Linda's one of my best friends! If I couldn't recognize her child, I don't know how I'd feel."

Shane picked up one of the boxes and placed it in the trunk of one of the two cars in the garage. "We'll be bringing these over to the station. Alana, once we have them all in the cars, you can go."

Alana picked up one of the boxes and shook it out of curiosity. She heard several things rolling and hitting each other. "What's inside of these boxes?"

Oliver placed one of them into his car's truck. "Lacrima to be shipped all over the country and made into jewelry."

"You can do that with Lacrima?" Alana looked down at the yellow one in her bracelet. "I thought they were only used for things like magic and TV."

"They aren't just found like that. Magic Lacrima are charged, while Lacrima-Vision is similar, with the Lacrima used inscribed by a specific spell. Does your Lacrima have magic?" The girl nodded. "Normally, one like yours would be nothing more than a bracelet."

"Are you in the jewelry industry, Mr. Fullbuster?" Alana placed one final box into Oliver's car.

"No. Just shipping really. I get the material and ship them off to whatever company, or companies, might need them." He climbed into his car. "I appreciate your help, Alana. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

"You too!" She waved to Oliver and Yuri before walking outside.

"I'll see you at the Guild tomorrow, Alana!"

"Yeah!" The girl began whistling as she headed down the road towards her apartment building.

* * *

Later that day, Alana shifted through her closet, searching for an outfit that would be appropriate for the search, as she had mentioned to her friends before. "I just can't find anything that yells 'mystery'. What could I wear…? Oh!" She took out Virgo's key. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

The pink haired spirit appeared before Alana. "Good afternoon, my lady. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh-huh." Alana explained to Virgo the details of her upcoming job. "Can you find me an outfit that could make me feel like a cool old-timey detective? Mom used to tell me about how you always brought grandma new clothes when she needed them."

"Of course, my lady. I'll be right back with the clothes." The girl thanked her spirit before she briefly returned to her realm. She soon returned, holding a folded outfit. From what she saw, all Alana could tell was that it was beige brown and plaid. A hat sat on top of it. "Here you are."

Alana took them and smiled. "Thank you, Virgo!" She laid them out on the bed and stepped away before gasping. "This is perfect! Just like that famous detective from the stories! ...Whose name I cannot remember."

The outfit Virgo brought was composed of black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a gray vest. There was a black tie and a cape coat. The large piece of apparel was the only thing visible earlier due to it's size. A matching deerstalker cap was placed next to it.

Alana squealed and hugged her spirit. "Virgo, I love you!"

"I love you as well, my lady."

Alana sat down and looked at the clothes. "I can't wait until the day we leave so I can put these on!" She cleared her throat. "This reminds me of something." She looked at Virgo. "Virgo… are you a masochist?"

The spirit tilted her head. "I do not understand what you mean by that. What exactly is masochist?"

"Huh?!" Alana let out a sigh of relief. "That makes me feel a little better. A masochists is some who feels good when they experience pain. At least, I'm 99% sure."

"Why would you think I was one?"

"Mom and some of the others members of the guild talk about how you always asked grandma to punish you. If you aren't a masochist, why did you do that?"

"If I did something wrong, I deserved to be punished for not delivering satisfactory service."

"But they also say you'd ask to be punished for basically no reason, either."

"I cannot remember why I did such a thing, to be honest."

"That's perfectly fine, Virgo. You can go now. Thanks again for the clothes!"

The spirit smiled and bowed. "You're very welcome, my lady. I hope that you call upon me soon, whatever your need may be."

The spirit closed her gate, and Alana sat on her bed, admiring the clothes. She soon got up and went back to her closet to hang up her new clothes.

* * *

Two days later. Garo and Broker stood near the entrance of Fairy Tail. The two of them were both gazing at Alana with clear confusion on their faces. With them were Glen and Helsa.

Glen looked over at the two of them. "What's up with you?"

"What is she wearing?" Asked Garo. Alana was speaking with Elena while she waited for the others. She was wearing the clothes that Virgo had brought her. "She looks out of place. And by two centuries or so."

"Rosa said that she wanted to feel like she was really a detective while on the job." Said Helsa.

"I don't really see why that would be necessary." Garo shrugged. "But to each their own, I guess."

Calem, Don, Rosa and Oliver all joined Alana by the entrance. Elena bowed as she they left. "Good luck on your job, everyone!"

 **Team Calem has it's next official job! A kidnapping in the town of Oshibana awaits. But what exactly is it the young butler who kidnapped Benkei Yamamoto's daughter after?**


End file.
